Auction
by 17rwake
Summary: AU. In the future once a year there is an auction. All women that are 21 years old are put on auction for their hand in marriage. The men can buy as many woman as they want and can afford. If a man cannot afford to buy a woman then he might kidnap any woman he takes interest in. Rated M for future chapter of smut. Sort of Dark!Killian. CaptianSwan
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to start writing another story, something to keep myself busy for awhile. If I get enough positive feedback about this chapter then I will continue but if not then I will go back to the drawing board for another story idea. Please read and leave honest reviews, enjoy :)**

* * *

_In the future once a year there is an auction. All women that are 21 years old are put on auction for their hand in marriage. The men can buy as many woman as they want and can afford. If a man cannot afford to buy a woman then he might kidnap any woman he takes interest in. There are multiple rules that are to be followed on that day._

_All women must be 21 years old and a virgin._

_Men can buy as many woman as they want and can afford._

_The woman must stay with their owner until he is finished with them._

_The owner must promise security, if the woman is kidnap then it is up to the owner to find her or not. The government will not interfere._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Ladies, you have 15 minutes left to get ready." Emma sighed as she looked into the mirror. She hated that her birthday was yesterday, she wasn't ready to leave her family or her boyfriend. Emma finally finished curling her hair and applying her makeup.

"Here is your dress." Her best friend, Ruby, held out a garment bag. Emma smiled and took it, she hung it up and unzipped it slowly. "Oh my god. That will look amazing on you." It was a long white dress with crystals sewn into the fabric. The neck line was a deep V-neck and the back was totally missing. Ruby helped her into the dress, making sure it didn't miss up her hair.

"Wow." That was all Emma could say as she looked into the floor length mirror. The dress hugged all her curves just right, the V-neck showed the sides of her breasts giving a little bit more sex appeal to the loook. Ruby clapped as Emma twirled, loving how the crystals caught the light.

"You are going to cause a lot of fights out there tonight." Emma giggled then thought about Graham.

"I hope Graham has the money." Emma's face dropped as she got nervous. Graham has been her boyfriend for five years and they had been talking marriage before she turned 21.

"I bet he did. You two have been saving for years plus the money from your parents and his parents." Emma started to relax a little. Suddenly there was a loud whistle, all the girls in the room froze and look towards the source. A lady stood on a stool, staring at all the girls with a very serious look.

"Alright ladies, the auction is about to begin. I will call you one by one for you to go into the auction room. Once you are bought you will be taken into another room to meet your future husband. Good luck." She said sourly before stepping down. The girls whispered as they sat down, waiting for their name to be called.

"Ruby Lucas." The lady called. Emma turned to her friend and pulled her into a hug, carefully avoiding her hair.

"Good luck. I will see you later." Ruby smiled and waved as she walked through the door. One by one the room started emptying out. Emma looked around and saw only three girl were left besides her.

"Emma Charming." Emma stood up and smoothed out her grown. As she walked through the door a lady held out her hand.

"Arm." Emma looked at her confused but held out her arm. There was a sharp pain as the lady stuck her with a needle. "You may continue." She said after checking some machine. Emma nodded and walked forward. A man was standing by a door, he nodded to her and opened it. She walked into another room, this one was circled with windows surrounding it. She could see a man sitting behind each window but she could not see their faces.

"Emma Charming. 21 years old. Virgin. Bounty Hunter. Parents are Mary and David Charming." A voice announced, the floor that Emma was on started to spin so that she was on display for all the men bidding. "We will start the bidding at $1,000." Suddenly a bunch of red lights started going off, Emma looked around confused. The voice started saying a bunch of numbers as the bidders increased the price.

"$500,000 going once…going twice…" Emma prayed that was Graham's bid. Suddenly a single red light went off. "$1,000,000 going once…going twice…sold." The lights went off and Emma was quickly led to another room. There were two chairs in this room along with two doors. Emma sat down in one of the chair as the door she walked through closed. She started tapping her foot, wondering what was taking so long. Suddenly the other door opened and Emma jumped up, crossing her fingers behind her back hoping Graham would walk through.

"Hello, love." A man strolled in, closing the door behind him. Emma stared at the stranger, her jaw almost dropped open. He was gorgeous, his black hair was messed up in a sexy way and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He wore a black suit with a black tie, it hung to his body perfectly almost making Emma's knees weak.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma snapped back to reality and glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. He chuckled and waved to her chair, silently telling her to sit. Emma ignored him and kept glaring.

"Sit." He growled as he unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down. Emma sat down slowly, a little scared of that threating voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" She repeated, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"You could say I am your husband now. But you can call me Killian." He winked at her, sitting back as his eyes looked her up and down. Emma felt naked under his hungry stare. "And you are going to be my wife." Emma stiffen at the statement, she had only imagined her life with Graham not this pirate.

"That is not going to happen." Emma glared at him, he smirked and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on his knees as he looked into her eyes.

"I am afraid that is not up to you. I paid a pretty penny for you and I intend to get my money worth."

"I am engaged to someone else."

"Not anymore. You are mine, my Swan." He grinned at her and reached out, rubbing her dress between his fingers. Emma swatted his hand away and stood up, trying the two doors but both were locked. She spun around and saw how close he was standing to her. He placed his hands on the door behind her, caging her as he leaned in. He pressed her against the door with his body and she wiggled, trying to break free.

"I am not yours. I will never be yours." He chuckled darkly when she said that. He took one hand off the door and picked up a curl, playing with it between his fingers.

"That is not up to you, once again. But I do love a challenge." He leaned in to capture her lips but Emma quickly turned her head so that he caught her cheek. He growled against her skin but backed away. He knocked on the door and it opened, Emma turned around thinking of a way to run but Killian wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close against him.

"Let's go home, love." He whispered against her ear, Emma shivered at the contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed and left reviews. I have decided to keep writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy it and keep writing reviews. Some of y'all had questions about the story so I will try to answer as many as I can without giving away to much information about the story.**

**Killian and Emma live in NYC.**

**He did not buy anymore wives and it will be explained in future chapter why she was picked. **

**Chapter 2:**

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she looked out the windows of the car. It was pitch black outside, Killian chuckled from his seat next to her. His arm lying across the back of the bench, sometimes his fingers would reach out and brush Emma's shoulder but she quickly swatted him away.

"Like I said, home." Emma sighed and turned to him.

"Where is home?" She sounded out every word like she was talking to a 5 year old. He glared at her, Emma glared back not wanting him to see that she was scared.

"You will see." He looked at his phone, typing something while Emma turned to look straight ahead. There were two people sitting in the front, Jefferson and August, Emma learned their names when Killian greeted them as he dragged her to the car. About half an hour later, the car finally pulled to a stop. August climbed out and opened the door for them, Killian was the first one out and Emma followed. She looked around and saw that they had stopped into front of a large apartment building. Killian wrapped his arm around her waist again and led her through the giant glass doors.

"Welcome back, Mr. Jones." The employees at the desk greeted him. He nodded as he walked by. Emma looked around her, admiring the chandeliers and glass elevators. Jefferson and August seemed to have disappeared by the time they reached the elevator doors. Killian pressed the up button and looked at Emma, watching her jaw open as she took in the sights. He chuckled and used his fingers to push her mouth closed. Emma snapped back to reality and glared at him for touching her, he chuckled again and pulled her even closer to him as the doors open. He pulled her inside and pushed the button labeled Penthouse.

"This is your new home, my Swan." Emma stiffen at the new nickname, she was never one for pet names. "We live on in the Penthouse, there is around the clock security so if you try to run, and well you can't." Emma glared ahead of her, trying to think of a way out. She was not planning on staying here much longer. The elevator doors opened and Emma's jaw dropped again at the sight of the Penthouse. It opened up to a giant living room, glass windows on the far wall showed a perfect view of NYC. It was covered with white and black furniture, with a giant crystal chandelier hanging above. As they walked farer in, Emma saw a steel staircase off to the side of the living room leading to another floor. There was a kitchen off to the other side, the latest appliances and white marble counter tops.

"Wow." Emma couldn't stop herself from commenting on the place. She wiggled out of Killian's grasp and walked over to the giant windows. She looked out at the view, hating herself for enjoying the view so much. Killian watched her with lust as she stared out the windows, he sat down on one of the couches and pushed a button on a small white box. A young blonde girl appeared with two glasses and bottle of rum, she walked over to Killian and poured him his drink. Then she walked over to Emma.

"Would you like some?" Emma jumped at the suddenly voice. She turned and looked at the girl holding a glass and the bottle of rum. Emma nodded and the girl quickly poured it.

"Who are you?" Emma asked after taking a sip. The rum burned her throat but she knew she would need this drink if she was going to survive a night with him.

"Tink. I am the night maid here." Emma smiled and nodded, the girl walked to the kitchen. As Emma turned back to the living room, she saw Killian pointing to the space next to him. Emma walked over and sat in the chair across from him. He growled but did not say anything, instead he leaned back and threw his arm across of the back of the couch and placed his ankle on top of his knee.

"Now, my Swan, we have to lay down some rules for you being my wife." Emma opened her mouth to say something but he held up his finger. "First, you will not leave this apartment without me, Jefferson, or August with you and you must get permission from me first. Second, you will not contact you family or friends at all. I don't want your little boyfriend coming over here, causing problems. Third, you will wear whatever I tell you to wear no questions asked. I have a reputation to uphold and I have many parties and dinners where you must look your best."

"What about work?" Emma asked, taking a sip of rum.

"You aren't working anymore." He watched anger flash through her eyes.

"What do you mean I am not working anymore?! I am not just going to stop working because I am stuck with the devil." She glared at him, Killian growled at her and stood up.

"This is not up for discussion. Now come to bed." Emma glared at him and leaned back in the chair, shaking her head. He walked over to quickly before she could react and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I will fucking kill you!" Emma screamed, only making Killian chuckle as he carried her up the stairs.

"We are going to have to get a swear jar for that mouth. You should start saying fudge instead." He laughed as she kicked her legs, yelling. He finally placed her down on a bed, Emma glared and him as she crossed her arms.

"Don't you fudging touch me again or I will fudging kill you." Killian threw his head back and laughed. Emma couldn't help but smile a little but quickly frowned again after Killian grinned at her.

"That is much better."

"Where is your room?" Emma asked as she looked around the room. It was black and white like the downstairs, a giant mirror was on top a white marble dresser across from her. There were two doors on either side of the dresser, Killian chuckled as he took for his jacket and placed it onto a chair in the corner.

"We are to be married. This is our room." Emma glared at him and stood up.

"I want my own room." Killian looked at her and shrugged, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You should've learned by now that I make the demands around here. Your clothes in the closet there, underwear and pajamas in the top two drawers." He point to the door on the left of the dresser and the dresser drawers. Emma looked at where he was pointing, when she looked back at him her knees almost buckled. He had taken off his shirt and placed it with his jacket and tie. Her eyes slowly moved from his chest hair to his amazing abs, then to the V that showed on top of his pants.

"Enjoying the view, my Swan?" He chuckled at her and she snapped her eyes away, walking to the drawers. She opened them up one by one, her drawers were full of lacy underwear and bras. She looked at her selection of pajamas, they were all see through and super short. She groaned and opened other drawers.

"What are you doing, love?" Killian asked, he had climbed into bed and started reading a book. Emma ignored him and pulled out some clothes out of the dresser. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom, black tile on the floor and a giant white bathtub that looked out a floor to ceiling window. There was a shower in the corner that looked like a space ship, to Emma. She quickly slipped out of her dress and into the baggy shirt and sweats she had pulled out. As she opened the door, she placed the dress next to Killian's suit on the chair. He looked over the top of his reading glasses and groaned.

"Those are mine." He glared at her as she climbed into bed, she laid down making sure there was a lot of space between them.

"Mine were not my style." She shot back at him, he growled as he put down his book and glasses. As he switched off the lamp, Emma felt him move closer to her. She growled at him as he wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her against him, spooning her. He chuckled darkly before placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Sweet dreams, my Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, guys! Thank you so much for the feedback on this story. I love it so much and if you have any questions about the story then PM or leave a comment. I will answer as soon as I can and explain as much as I can. **

**As many people who have read and followed my other stories know, my chapters are usually short but that is because I update 2-3 times a day, maybe 4 times if I am feeling good. If that bothers y'all and you want longer chapters instead, then just tell me and I can see what I can do. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Emma looked around as she woke up, she felt Killian's body next to her but his back was turned. Emma climbed out of bed as quickly and as quietly as she could. She tipped toed into the closet, she looked around for an outfit. She settled on black skinny jeans, combat boots, white V-neck shirt, and red leather jacket. She quickly changed, thinking to herself about how she could take a shower at the gym next to her office instead of risking the chance of Killian walking up. She slipped out of the closet, looking at the bed, Killian hadn't moved a muscle. After grabbing her wallet from the dresser, she slipped out of the bedroom door. Emma let out a deep sigh after making safely out of the room. She walked down the stairs, quietly as she watched for any movement. She hid behind the couch when she heard voices.

"I have to go to the restroom, don't forgot to wake up them up in half an hour." Emma heard Jefferson telling someone, she guessed it was Tink or the day maid. She waited till she heard two doors close before she stood up, slowly. The living room was empty, Emma ran to the front door and tested the door knob. It was locked. Emma sighed and pulled out her lock pick kit out of her wallet, after about a minute of trying to open it, it click unlocked. Emma quickly slipped and shut the door behind her. Emma ran down the hallway, deciding to take the stairs after she remember what Killian said about security. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. When she finally landed on the last floor, she slipped out into the lobby. She quickly looked around for another exit, not the front doors. There was a service entrance to the left of her, she quickly walked over to the door, keeping her head down in case the staff was looking. As she opened the service door, the phone at the front desk started to ring. Emma could tell by the employees face that Killian was awake and pissed, she turned back to the door and ran out. It opened to an alley, she looked around and decided to run left, not stopping to see if anyone was following her or not.

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" Killian yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. Jefferson and Ariel looked down at the floor, scared.

"I don't know sir, she must have slipped out when I went to the restroom. I have already called the front desk and they are looking her as well." Jefferson explained, Killian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"What time did you go to the restroom?"

"Half an hour ago." Killian sighed again, placing his hand down on the table and looked at the map of NYC that was laid out in front of him.

"Alright, she is a trained bounty hunter which means she has the power and resources to disappear. She has a half hour head start on us so we have to work fast. Now the company did not tell me where she works so Ariel, I need you to call all the bounty agencies in NYC to see if an Emma Charming works for them." Ariel told and walked into the office, she started making the calls. Killian pointed to Jefferson.

"I need you to go to her families address, it is on here. Find out everything about her, like her boyfriend and her favorite places to go. Once you find that out, go to the boyfriend's house and follow him. I don't think she will be stupid enough to call him but just in case." Jefferson nodded and took the piece of paper with the address.

"August, you and I are going to go for a little drive. We have to find her before she gets away." Killian grabbed his leather coat and shouted to his staff. "If you find her, call me immediately. Don't touch her or talk to her. We have a Swan to catch." He growled, walking out the door.

"Hey, Emma." Emma waved to Regina as she sat down at her desk. "How was last night?" Emma looked at her and Regina laughed.

"I am going to be married to the devil." Regina laughed and tossed a case file to her.

"Well at least he let you come to work. Here is another case." Emma chucked at her statement, she knew she only had a little bit of time before he found her. She wasn't planning on running away, instead she was going to show him how important this job is to her. Emma looked at the file while she pulled out her guns. She put one in the holder that was around her thigh and the other on in the back of her jeans. She leaved goodbye to Regina as she walked away, putting her jacket on. She was walked down to a garage, by the office and pulled out her car keys.

"Hey there, Emma." A man waved to her as she walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Gold." She waved back and got into her yellow bug. She sighed and placed her head on the steering wheel, she missed this car. As she drove out of the garage, Emma opened the file and looked at the person. A Ms. Alice Wonderland skipped bail for stabbing her husband six times. Emma chuckled to herself and drove to the criminal's last work place.

Killian looked up and down the streets as they drove by. He was surprisingly impressed at her skill to sneak away. His cellphone started to ring and he answered after the first ring.

"What do you have?" He said to the person on the other line, he nodded as they answered. He hung up without a goodbye and turned to August.

"Sixth Street. A bails bond office has an employee named Emma Smith." August turned down a street then looked at his boss, confused.

"Aren't we looking for an Emma Charming?"

"Yes but she might have a different name for her line of work." August nodded and pulled in front of an old building. Killian climbed out and looked around, he didn't see his Swan but that didn't surprise him. As he walked inside, he saw a gorgeous brunette locking up a criminal in their make shift jail cell.

"Can I help you?" The brunette looked at Killian, she sat down at her desk and started signing papers.

"Yes, I think you can. I am looking for a young lady that might work here, Emma Smith." He leaned on her desk and looked her with an intense stare.

"Yes, she is currently out but I leave a message. What is your name?" She took out a pad of sticky notes, ready to write down the message."

"Killian Jones. I am her husband." Regina dropped her pen and held out her hand.

"Oh, it is great to meet you. I am Regina Locksley, I can call her up if it is important." Killian shook her hand and smiled.

"That won't be needed. Could you just give me a copy of the case she is working on?" Regina looked around nervous.

"That is against policy." Killian pretended to pout a little.

"I really need to find her, I want to see her in action. I have never understood this job." Regina giggled a little and pulled open a drawer.

"Alright, just bring it back before tonight." She handed over the file, Killian smiled again and nodded.

"Thank you so much. I will bring it back as soon as I find her." Regina smiled and waved goodbye. As soon as he was outside, he looked at the file. August was sitting in the front seat, waiting for directions.

"The Rabbit Hole." Killian said as he got into the passenger sit. He was actually enjoying this game of cat and mice, well it was more pirate and swan. He chuckled to himself at the name as they drove to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Do you have any record of her past homes?" Emma asked the owner of the Rabbit Hole. He looked at her and shook his head, his eyes kept looking at the gun at her thigh. Emma sighed and stood up, she walked over and placed both hands on either arms of his chair. She leaned in so that he had a clear view down her shirt, he swallowed as he looked at the view then looked into her eyes. "Maybe you are starting to remember now." The owner nodded and reached into a drawer behind him, Emma straightened up and took the paper he passed to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She walked away, placing her sunglasses on before she stepped out of the dark bar. As she looked down at the paper of addresses, she didn't notice a person leaning against the building.

"Hello, my Swan." Emma spun around and looked at Killian, he quickly closed the distance between them and pushed her against her car.

"Hello, Pirate." She spat at him, she turned around and tried to open her door but he placed a hand on it, holding it closed. He pressed against her more, running his other hand up her thigh. Emma stiffened at the touch.

"You are a very bad girl." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her gun out of the holder. He turned her around and started to play with the gun.

"I just went to work. I didn't know that was such a bad thing." Emma smirked at him and he gave her a half smile.

"It is when I told you not too. Plus you snuck out that is a second strike." He passed the gun to August, then pulled her into a hug before she could react. He took her second gun and her handcuffs out, passing the gun to August and playing with the cuffs. "I didn't know you had these. This will make bedtime so much more fun." He looked at her, smiling darkly. Emma glared, finding the fact that she was getting scared of him more by each passing minute.

"What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"You." He whispered, as Emma opened her mouth to respond, Killian grabbed her wrist and locked one cuff around her wrist then locked the other one around his own wrist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Emma yelled, yanking at the cuff. Killian just chuckled, darkly, as he dragged her to the car. Emma fought as much as she could but because he was so much stronger than her, she wasn't making any progress. Emma reached around to her pocket that held the key but Killian just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you looking for this?" He held up the key and chuckled again. Emma lunged for the key but he moved quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Emma started trying wiggling free but he held on tight.

"I am going to have to teach you how to obey." He growled at her, he released her so that he could open the door to the car. Emma stood back, refusing to get in.

"I am not going anywhere with you, devil." He growled at her and glared. Emma immediately back away, she knew that she had gone too far.

"That is enough from you." He nodded to August who tossed Emma up and placed her in the car, ignoring her kicking and yelling. Killian followed behind and shut the door behind him, he reached over, after the car started to move, and unlocked the cuffs. Emma rubbed her wrist and tried to move as far away from him as possible.

"Oh no you don't." He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto of his lap and locked his arms around her. Emma kicked and cursed at him but he just chuckled darkly and tightened his grip.

"You smell amazing, my Swan." He rubbed his nose in her hair, Emma shivered at the contact and tried to focus on the passing buildings through the window. Killian moved his mouth to her ear, running his lips along the shell before biting at her earlobe. Emma tried to move her hand to swat him away but he held her wrists down. He slowly moved his mouth down to her neck, making her shiver again. She felt him smirk against her neck and she groaned, he placed small kisses along her neck as he reached her pulse point. He bite down on it, hard, Emma gasped and shook her head at the sudden pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emma spun her head around, looking at him. He grinned and kissed her nose. Emma growled and turned back around.

"You taste amazing, my Swan. I can't wait to taste other parts of you." He whispered, running his hand up her thigh. Emma clenched her legs together, stopping his fingers. He growled and pulled her closer to him.

"You will be begging for me, one day, my Swan. I will make you scream my name with lust and pleasure." He whispered darkly to her. Emma stiffen, trying to ignore him. Suddenly the car door opened, Emma didn't even notice that the car had come to a stop in front of the apartment building. Emma jumped out of the car and started walking to the door as fast as she could, Killian kept up with her. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, Emma stiffen and stared straight ahead.

"Mr. Jones." An employee waved to him as they walked through the glass doors. Killian nodded to August and he released Emma's hand.

"I will see you upstairs, my Swan." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the front desk. August replaced him and they walked to the elevator in silence. Emma slammed her fist against the button.

"Asshole." Emma mumbled watching the elevator lower down to the floor. August chuckled as the doors opened.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma glared at him as they got onto the elevator.

"You. The way you act with Mr. Jones." Emma looked at him as he chuckled.

"Why do you guys let him act like such a dick?" August shrugged his shoulders, looking at the numbers light up as they passed each floor.

"He isn't really a dick to us. Just to you because you are the first wife to fight him." Emma looked at him confused.

"How many wives has he had?"

"You would be the fifth." Emma's eyes got wide when he said that number, the doors opened and they stepped out into the living room.

"Five?! How old is he?!" Emma thought he was only 24 maybe 25 years old.

"24 years old. He brought two wives last year, worst choice he ever made." Emma couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"Why does he buy so many?"

"They don't hold his attention long enough." As soon as Emma sat down on the couch, the elevator doors opened. Killian and another man walked into the penthouse.

"Emma, come here." Killian stood still and pointed next to him. Emma looked at him and raised her eyebrow up. He glared at her and they stared at each other intensely, after a while Emma stood up and walked over.

"Neal this is Emma." Neal held out his hand and Emma shook it, confused. "Neal is your personal bodyguard. He will be by your side, 24/7, unless I am with you."

"Why can't August watch me? Or Jefferson?" Killian looked at her with a dark look.

"Because I say so. Now go to the room while I talk to Neal." Emma glared at him but left after nodding goodbye to Neal. She sat on the bed so a while, waiting for Killian. About an hour later, Killian walked into the room. Emma stood up and crossed her arms.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself." Killian chuckled and nodded.

"I have no doubt in that but after what you pulled today, I can't trust you." Emma coughed and laughed.

"Like you have trusted me before." She shot at him, Killian glared at her and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and twisting it as he pulled her against him. Pain shot through her arm but Emma bit her lip to keep from yelling in pain.

"You have to learn some manners." He pulled her through the door and down the hall. Emma looked around, confused, pain still shooting through her arm.

"Where are we going?" He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and pulled out a set of keys.

"To teach you what happens when you run away, my Swan." He unlocked the door and shoved her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**After thinking a lot about this story, I have decided to change the abuse scene. There will not be any whipping just Killian's version of timeout. Now I understand that a lot of y'all are upset with the darkness but I warned in the beginning that it was dark, not fluffy and happy. If you don't like this new version of the story then you should stop reading. I am happier with this story now, it will be easier to see Killian and Emma get together now but it will still be tough on Emma. **

**I ****will try to tell you before hand if the chapter gets darker that way you are a little bit more prepared. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Emma fell to the floor from the force of Killian throwing her. As she looked around, she gasped. The room was black and red, red carpet and black walls. There were two poles in the middle with chains and cuffs hanging from each end. There was a mattress against on the poles, and a single bottle of water. Killian locked the door and turned to her, Emma began crawling away when she saw the pure anger in his eyes. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her off the ground. Emma started digging her nails into his hand, trying to make him let go. He pulled her between the two poles and dropped her hair, he reached up and pulled one the cuffs down. Before Emma could pull away he locked her wrist, then he did the same with other one. As she pulled against the cuffs, he bent down and locked one ankle in another set of cuffs. Emma quickly pulled back her other leg before he could lock that one and kicked him in the mouth.

"Bitch!" He grabbed her ankle and locked it quickly, standing up and holding onto his jaw. Emma glared at him, suddenly Emma's cheek started to burn. He had slapped her across the face without her realizing it. Emma looked at him and spat on him, hitting him right between the eyes. He growled as he wiped it off then walked behind her. Emma heard ripping and suddenly her shirt was falling to the floor, next her pants were torn.

"You bastard!" Emma shouted, not being able to see him.

"You need to be taught a lesson." He said darkly, his hand ran across her stomach. Emma growled at him.

"I am not sure I am the one that needs a lesson." Emma spat back at him, he chuckled darkly tracing patterns on her back. Emma tried to move away but she didn't make it that far.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked after he walked back around, holding her chin in his fingers. His dark eyes would have made a child cry.

"You are in what people call a timeout. To think about how wrong it was to run away, I wanted to do something else but August and Jefferson would have killed me." Emma glared at him, trying not to think of what else he would have done.

"No food and only three bottles of water a day." Killian pointed to bed and water, Emma dropped her head. She was officially living with the devil, who was also psycho.

"Once you feel you have learned your lesson, just beg for me. I wanted to hear you say my name with pleasure, wanting me with desire." He smiled with darkness at the thought of his Swan begging for him. "How about you give it try, right now?" He lifted her head again. Emma glared and pressed her lips together.

"Go to hell, you sick motherfucking bastard." Emma yelled. Killian raised his hand again and brought it down on her cheek. It had so much force behind it that the cheek opened and started to bleed.

"You will learn some respect, I am your future husband. I will leave you in here for however long it takes." Killian stormed out of the room, leaving Emma locked up and looking at the floor. She watched the blood from her cheek drop into the carpet and blend into it.

"Why won't she just give up?!" Killian yelled to no one in particular. Jefferson and August were sitting in living room, drinking rum. Neal had gone upstairs to keep an eye on the door that held Emma. It had been three days since he stuck her in there and every time he went to see her, to hear her beg, she would just tell him to go to hell.

"She is a strong girl, I give her that." Jefferson chuckled and took a sip.

"What else do I have to do to get her respect? The other wives didn't fight like she is." Killian stood up and started to pace about the room.

"You could try talking to her." August suggested, Killian just chuckled and continued to pace.

"She doesn't want to talk, all she has done is cuss at me and ignore me." August looked up to ceiling, his face was filled with concern. He made sure to feed her a piece of bread three times a day, when Killian was out but he wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

"Well a good place to start is to release her. You don't her in there too long unless you want to explain to doctors about how this happened." August looked back his boss. Killian glared at him and stopped pacing.

"And let her win. I don't think so." Killian walked away, leaving Jefferson and August to look at each other, worried.

"I am going to release you. Don't fight me, your body can't handle that right now." Emma didn't even hear him walk in. She tried to move away from his touch but she could barely lift her arm. She was laying on the bed, trying to think of anything but food and Killian. She was thankfully to August for the bread but it wasn't enough. He first released her ankles, then moved up to her wrists. Killian groaned and picked her up, bridal style, carrying her out of the room. Emma felt like she was going to pass out at any second even with him carrying her. He carried her in to master bathroom and placed her into the bath tub that was already filled water, Emma stiffen at the feeling of him taking off her bra and panties but relaxed when she felt the water.

"I am going to wash you now, don't move away." He whispered softly to her. Emma could barely move her head so she knew that she wasn't going to have the strength to fight him on this. He slowly washed her back with a soft sponge, rubbing small circles so not to irritate her. Emma let out a deep sigh as she started feeling cleaner. Tears start flowing lightly down her face as he stopped washing.

"I hate seeing you like this." Killian whispered to her, she looked up and saw that he had moved to sit in front of her. It was weird to see sadness in his eyes instead of the normal darkness.

"Then don't make me like this." Emma whispered, she looked at him through the tears. He leaned forward and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Surprisingly Emma didn't pulled away from his touch, instead moved closer. He reached into the water and lifted her out of the tub, carrying her to the counter. As he placed her down, he quickly grabbed a towel and dried her off being careful where he touched. Emma felt dead inside so broken that she couldn't react to him touching her naked body. Killian placed the towel down and picked her up again, carefully. He carried her to bed and laid her down so that she was leaning against the headboard. He climbed on the other side and started feeding her soup, slowly so that her stomach didn't get upset.

"Please say something, my Swan." Emma just looked at the mirror, across from them. Her bones stuck out a little bit more than normal. Emma lifted her hand and felt the wound across her cheek. Killian leaned down and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Please, my Swan. Even if it just cussing me out." He chuckled but stopped when he noticed Emma was still ignoring him, feeling the wound. After about 30 minutes of feeding and watching her, he finally got up and left the room. As he walked downstairs, Tink rushed over with a glass of rum. He took it and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then he threw the glass against the wall, shattering it and making everyone in the living room jump.

"Take it easy, boss." Jefferson said from the couch. Neal stood up and walked upstairs, taking his post outside the bedroom. Killian sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"What is wrong with me?! She won't talk to me now!" He yelled to no one in particular. August cleared his throat and Killian looked at him.

"It might have something to do with fact that you just starved her for a week. Or maybe that you won't let her go to work." Killian glared and leaned forward.

"She needs to learn some manners and if I let her go to work then she will run." Jefferson and August looked at each other then back at Killian. "What?!" He demanded.

"The teaching her a lesson part is up to you to change or not. But the job thing, she didn't run. She went to work and didn't disappear. Don't you find it weird how she didn't take the chance to go to her boyfriend or even call her family? I think she was trying to show you something but you too busy thinking about something that didn't happen." Jefferson said, Killian looked at him, deep in thought.

"So you are saying that I should let her work?" August shrugged his shoulders.

"That is one thing but you should get to know her. She is very easy to talk to if you don't force it." Killian nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." He whispered and walked upstairs. He nodded to Neal as he passed him and climbed into bed with Emma. She was still looking at the mirror and feeling her cheek, Killian laid down and made sure to not touch her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sun came flooding through the window as Emma started to wake. Her body moaned in pain, but she was thankfully she could move again. Emma had been stuck in this bed for the past week, only eating soup. The doctor that Killian hired said that she was finally able to get out of bed but to take it easy. She looked around the room and noticed that Killian wasn't in the room, Emma got out of bed and put on a silk robe that was at the foot of the bed. As she opened the door, Neal was standing against the wall across from the room.

"Morning, Neal." She whispered as she walked downstairs. He walked next to her, keeping some distance between them though.

"Good morning, Ms. Jones." He answered, Emma growled at the name.

"I am not Ms. Jones. Just call me Emma." She tried to tell him as calm as possible. There was no doubt in her mind that Killian told him to call her that.

"Sorry, Emma. Mr. Jones said that was your last name."

"It is fine." Emma walked into the dining room and saw a buffet of food laid out. "Are we having a party?" Emma remembered that Killian had mentioned something about parties and dinners. Neal shrugged his shoulders as Ariel walked in.

"No, Ms. Jones. It is all for the people in the house." She waved her hand to an empty chair, Emma sat down and started filling up her plate with food. She had never been so happy to have anything else but soup and crackers, she focused on the food so much that she didn't notice that Neal had left the room. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and Emma nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Motherfucker! You scared me!" Emma yelled as Killian walked over the seat next her and sat down, laughing.

"Have you ever seen Dexter?" He asked, filling his plate with food and pulling out a newspaper. Emma looked at him confused.

"No, why?"

"You should watch it sometime, you are a lot like Debra Morgan." Killian said, without looking at her.

"I will look into it…Can I ask you something?" Emma asked, still staring at him. Killian turned to finally look at her and nodded.

"Can you stop telling people I am Ms. Jones? My name is Emma just Emma." Killian sighed and laid the newspaper down.

"You are Ms. Jones. You fight it all you want but we will be married." Emma glared at him, his eyes looked down at her cheek. He reached out to feel it but Emma stood up, moving out of reach.

"I am not going to marry you, especially after what happened this past two weeks. You are fucking crazy!" Killian slammed his fist down on the table, making Emma jump with fear. He looked at her, pure anger had filled his eyes.

"I am trying to be patient with you but you just keep disrespecting me. Do you want to feel a different punishment this time or are you going to shut your mouth?" He growled at her, Emma started feeling her body hurt just from the memory. She shook her head and walked out of the dining room, Neal following closely behind. August walked in and looked at Emma then Killian.

"That went well." Killian glared at him then picked up his paper again.

"Shut up."

"Motherfucking bastard. Fucking devil from hell." Emma mumbled to herself as she got out of the shower. She wrapped herself up and looked in the mirror, the wound on her cheek was healing slowly but it was definitely leave a mark. Emma slammed her fist down on the counter, ignoring the pain and started cussing all over again. She walked into the closet but was stopped short when she saw Killian leaning against one of the shelves.

"Let me see you." Emma glared at him and tighten her grip on the towel.

"Fuck no." He chuckled darkly and walked over to her, Emma tried to back away but he was too fast. He grabbed the towel and ripped it from her body, she hissed at the pain of the towel rubbing against the wounds. He spun her around slowly, holding her in place by griping her hips.

"You are getting more weight, it looks good." Emma stiffen at the feeling of him running his fingers along her hips. He spun her back around and look up and down her naked body with hungry eyes. "You are beautiful, my Swan." Emma glared at him and tried to move away, only to have him tighten his grip on her hip.

"I am not yours. I am not anyone's." Killian chuckled darkly again, he moved his hand up to her cheek, Emma whipped her head back so that he couldn't touch it. He growled and moved his hand on her hip to the back of her head. He held her head in place, holding her hair as he touched her cheek. Emma hissed at him, trying to move her head but couldn't.

"You are mine. Once you accept it, the better it will be for you. My beautiful Swan." He whispered to her. Finally he released her and Emma took a step back, he threw the towel to her and she wrapped it tightly around her body again. He turned around and started looking the clothes hanging up, Emma watched as he selected a nice black lace dress. He threw it to her, along with a pair of nude heels.

"Put this on. You are going to work with me." He said, strolling out of the closet.

"No." Emma turned to him and glared, he spun around and closed the distance between them. His hand ripped the towel away once again, the other hand holding her arm, tightly. Suddenly he pressed down more, Emma yelped in pain as his hand tighten. She could feel the bruises start forming as he released her.

"You motherfucking bastard." She screamed at him. He smiled darkly and stepped away.

"You needed reminder in what happens when you try to make demands." Emma yelled cuss words at him as he walked out of the closet, chuckling darkly to himself. Emma slowly bent down to pick up the dress and shoes, careful not to hurt her body anymore. She walked back into the bathroom and quickly did her hair and makeup then pulled on the dress. It was a short black lace dress that had long sleeves and showed off her curves. The neckline and back scooped down, she slipped into the heels and walked into the bedroom. Killian was sitting down at the edge of the bed, he looked up as she walked in and smiled.

"There's my Swan." He stood up and held out his arm. Emma slowly wrapped her arm around his, she didn't want to fight him in case he grabbed her arm again. They walked out of the apartment building in silence.

"Where do you work?" Emma mumbled as the car started to move, Killian looked up from is phone.

"I own multiple companies around the world, so work is wherever I want it." Emma looked at him confused. "Right now, we have going to the Jones building in Times Square." Emma nodded and looked out the window. They drove into an underground parking lot and Jefferson opened the door. Killian climbed out first then helped Emma out, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They got onto an elevator and traveled up to the 20th floor. As the doors opened, Emma almost dropped her jaw open in shock. The floor was black and white with giant glass windows that over looked Times Square, people rushed around with giant folders while yelling into their phones. Killian chuckled at Emma's face as she looked around, he pulled her along to the front desk.

"Any messages?" He asked, the lady looked up at him and smiled but her face quickly dropped when she saw his arm around Emma.

"Just a visitor. He says that he won't leave till you talk to him." Killian groaned and looked around, Emma was busy looking out the window.

"Who is he?" He asked, he didn't see anyone that he knew in the waiting area.

"A Mr. Graham Humbert." Emma's head spun around and looked into the waiting area. Killian's grip tightened on her waist, pulling her closer and whispered into her.

"You called him?!" Emma almost started shaking with fear from the darkness in the voice, she looked him in the eyes and shook her head. He watched her eyes, seeing that she was telling the truth.

"Jefferson, come take Ms. Jones." He said and Jefferson walked over. Emma swatted his hand away and pulled Killian closer to her before he walked away. He looked at her, surprised at the contact but also pissed off that she was disobeying him once again.

"I want to see him. I will do anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Anything?" Killian raised an eyebrow up at her. Emma bit her bottom lip before nodding her head, she knew that she was going to regret saying that but she wanted to see Graham.

"Fine then." He wrapped his arm around her waist again and walked past the waiting room to his office. Emma looked around confused, Killian motioned to the couch in the middle of the office. She sat down, looking around, it was black and while of course with giant windows surrounding them. Killian sat next to her and pushed a button on the box next to him.

"Send in the visitor." He demanded, he leaned back and threw his arm across the back of the couch, pulling Emma closer. He placed his ankle on his knee then used his other hand to put Emma's hand on his thigh.

"Don't say a word unless I ask you a question." He whispered darkly to her, Emma nodded staring at the door. It opened and Graham walked in, he stopped short when he saw Emma watching him.

"Emma." He whispered, smiling. Emma returned the smile but quickly dropped the smile when Killian coughed loudly next to her.

"Have a seat, Mr. Humbert." Graham nodded and sat in the chair right across from them, his eyes never leaving Emma's. Killian stiffen and pulled Emma closer to him, he didn't like the way they were looking at each other.

"What do you need?" Killian said darkly, Graham finally tore his eyes away from Emma and looked at Killian.

"I am here for Emma. I found out from sources that you were the one to outbid me, last minute." Emma's heart started to beat quickly.

"Well, you should have had more money. She is a very beautiful lady and I always get what I want."

"I didn't think that the world's richest man would bidding that night. I heard you already had four wives before her." Killian glared at him and Emma stiffen.

"Yes, they didn't hold my attention. Besides what could you give me that I don't already have, for this beautiful Swan?" Graham glared at Killian, his hands tighten into fists.

"I was hoping we could figure something out, but I didn't realize that Emma was going to be here." Killian chuckled darkly and Emma stiffen even more, she hate that chuckle so much.

"She wanted to see you and I couldn't deny her that wish." Emma couldn't stop herself from coughing in disbelief. Killian and Graham looked at her, Killian glared at her while Graham looked at her with loving eyes.

"Dry throat." Emma said, either of the men believed it but they didn't ask questions either.

"So...name your price. There has to be something you want more then Emma." Graham leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Killian let out a loud laugh and rubbed Emma's shoulder.

"You, of all people, should know that my Swan is worth more than anything in the world." Graham grinded his teeth and looked at Emma. She looked back at him with sad eyes, wanting to jump into his safe arms and to be away from the devil.

"If she is worth so much to you, why do you beat her?" Graham shot to Killian, referring to the cut on her cheek, he immediately stopped laughing and glared.

"She needed to be taught a lesson." Killian said calmly but fiercely. Emma stiffen and turned her head away, looking out the window and wishing she went with Jefferson instead of being in the room with these two men.

"Let me guess it was her mouth that got her in trouble. It always got her in trouble at home." Graham said, chuckling at the memories of Emma cussing at him whenever he did something wrong.

"That is one part. The other was she ran away." Graham stopped chuckling when he heard that and looked at Emma. Emma stiffen when she felt his glare on her, knowing that he would pissed when Killian said that.

"You ran away?!" Graham yelled. He jumped up from his chair and glared, Killian watched him carefully to make sure he didn't touch his Swan. "Emma!" Graham yelled again, Emma jumped and Killian rubbed her shoulder, trying to relax her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Killian said darkly, he was the only one that was allowed to scare his Swan.

"I am not talking to you." Graham shouted at him, still looking at Emma. "You ran away and did not call me, or your parents. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Graham started walking towards Emma, his hands made tight fists. Killian jumped up and stood in-between them, Emma was thankfully for the first time that she was with Killian.

"It is time for you to go, before you do something stupid." Graham glared at him, pure anger filled his eyes. Killian signaled to Jefferson to come inside, Jefferson came in and grabbed Graham.

"I am leaving, let me go." Graham yelled, Jefferson let go but stayed close by. They walked towards the door, Killian watching them the whole way. Suddenly Graham spun his head around and shouted at Killian.

"This isn't over, Killian, you can't keep her forever." Jefferson hit him in the back and they walked out of the office, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked into place, Killian dropped to his knees and looked at Emma. He placed his fingers on her chin, lightly, and turned her head.

"Are you ok?" Emma nodded, not speaking a word. Killian stood up and started to pace around the office. Finally after a while he picked up the phone, calling August and Neal, they arrived about half an hour later. Jefferson was already seated in one of the chairs, Emma had moved to stand in front of one of the windows, deep in thought.

"Alright, we need to talk about what happened this morning." Killian sat on the couch, turning to his men. Emma stiffen as they started talking about Graham and his threat, August noticed and he walked over to her.

"Hey, Killian, I am going to take Emma out for a little bit." Killian stopped mid-sentence and looked at Emma and August.

"You need to hear this." Killian demanded, even though the truth was that he didn't want his Swan to leave his sight.

"Jefferson and Neal are her main bodyguards, besides she should not be hearing this." August pressed a hand on her shoulder, Emma leaned into the touch. Killian stiffen at the sight of her being so comfortable with his guard but he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Emma whispered after they had left the office. August wrapped his arm across her shoulders and nodded.

"It's no problem. I saw you were uncomfortable in there with all those plans." Emma nodded as they walked outside, onto Times Square. "How about some frozen yogurt?" August pointed to the store across from them. Emma got a little bit happier, frozen yogurt was her favorite thing. August laughed and led her into the store. She piled on as many different favors of yogurt as she could then piled on the toppings. August laughed at the amount she had as they walked over to a table by the window.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" August broke the silence, Emma was already half way through her yogurt. She looked up at him confused.

"Who?"

"Graham. He sounds like a dick from what Killian told us." Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

"He is not normally crazy like that. He is just protective and still pissed that he lost to Killian. I should have called him when I was free."

"Why didn't you?" August was still trying to figure that part out ever since the hunt.

"I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to go to work and enjoy what I love. My family doesn't know about my job, they think I work as a tutor somewhere." August looked at her confused, Emma chuckled a little when she saw his face.

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

"I love my family, don't get me wrong, but some part of me was happy that Killian picked me instead of Graham. I hate Killian, he is a true bastard, but I am actually myself with him. I couldn't fight my family or Graham, I had to be the perfect daughter that didn't do anything wrong. They hated my dirty mouth, they would try to change it whenever they could." August laughed when she called Killian a true bastard.

"I am surprised, you two fight like cats and dogs. I actually enjoy the fact that he finally has someone that calls him out on his crap." The both laughed and started walking back to the office.

"Can I ask you something?" August looked down at Emma and she nodded.

"If Graham came and kidnapped you, like today, would you stay with him or fight to get away?" Emma thought long about that question. She hadn't really thought about it.

"I would probably want to get away but I wouldn't go back to Killian. I would be free." August nodded, understanding what she was saying.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have changed the story a little bit, starting at chapter 5. So I recommended you reread the story to understand what I changed about it.**

**It is still dark but not as dark as the whipping. This is a Dark Killian story so if you have any problem with that then don't read, I am not going to change this story again because I am actually enjoying where my mind is taking me with this. I hope you enjoy this new version.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"You want what?!" Killian yelled, August was sitting in the chair that was in front of his desk. Emma was out exploring the building with Jefferson and Neal.

"I am just asking that I become her personal bodyguard. Neal is great but she is not comfortable with him." Killian slammed his fist down on the desk, August didn't move a muscle. He knew that Killian was going to fight this.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Killian glared at him. August looked at him shocked and shook his head.

"Only feelings of friendship. She is comfortable with me, it is a hell of a lot easier to protect someone when they trust you." Killian sat back in his chair, he thought about it. He still hated the idea of Emma being comfortable with someone other than him but if he wanted to gain her trust again, this might be a good start.

"Fine but if I see so much as a flirty glance between you two then you are gone." August stood up and nodded.

"Thank you, this is the right decision." Killian grunted and waved his hand. He resumed working, going to meetings and signing paperwork. Around 5 o'clock, Emma walked back into the office. Jefferson, Neal, and August followed closely behind.

"Did you have fun, my Swan?" He stood up and kissed her on the cheek, Emma stiffen at the kiss but he just chuckled.

"Yes, I love hanging out with them." Emma was wishing that she could just stay with the guys instead of the devil but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"That is good. I have some news to tell you." Emma stiffen, she couldn't tell from his face expression if it was good or bad. "August is going to replace Neal as your personal bodyguard." Killian stiffen at the grin that spread across Emma's face. He wished that grin was for him, that she would be that excited with him.

"Oh thank you so much." Emma hugged Killian without thinking but then jumped back. Everyone in the room froze, their jaws almost touching the floor.

"It's no problem." Killian finally broke the silence, Emma was surprised at how nervous he suddenly got. "Alright, let's go home." Everyone started walking out the door, Killian took his usually position with his arm around Emma.

"Sorry about that." Emma whispered, Killian forced a chuckle.

"Don't apologize, I was just surprised." He whispered back, Emma started hating herself for dropping her guard and hugging him. He was the devil, no one in their right mind hugs the devil.

"Is there a gym here?" It was about a week since Emma had seen Graham. August and her were sitting in living room. August looked up from his newspaper, confused.

"I think so. Why?" Emma shrugged her shoulders and placed her iPad on the coffee table.

"Since I don't work anymore, I need to find another way to stay fit."

"I will look into it." Emma nodded thanks, suddenly a voice sounded behind them.

"Look into what?" Killian walked down the stairs, his hair wet from the recent shower and he was wearing sweatpants that hung off his hips, shirtless. Emma looked at him but quickly turned away, she should not be thinking of how hot he looked.

"She wants to go to the gym. I said I would see if there is one here." August explained, Killian sat next to Emma, his leg pressed against hers. He leaned back and placed his arm across the back, his fingers traced light patterns on her upper arm. Emma hissed and moved his hand away, he chuckled and shook his head.

"We have one, fifth floor." Emma looked a little happier, she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Can I go?" He chuckled again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma jerked her head away, her happy eyes turning into a glare.

"I don't see why not." August looked at him a little surprise. He was waiting for them to fight about this. It became a daily thing to hear Emma and Killian yelling at each other in the apartment. Emma would do something wrong, Killian then would grab her. Next Emma would start cussing at him so much that Killian would threaten to throw her in the room again, Emma would quickly stop fighting and they would walk apart from each other slamming doors would soon follow. Killian hasn't used the room since the first time, he would only threaten it.

"But one thing though." Killian spoke up after Emma started making plans to go to the gym with August. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Remember what you promised before seeing Graham?"

"Yes." She sighed, she didn't like where this was going.

"I would like to cash that in, love." He winked at her and Emma rolled her eyes. August chuckled, waiting for the yelling to start.

"What do you want?"

"You and I train together, I would like a partner that could keep up with me." Emma looked at him, she was happy that this was all he was asking.

"Why not Jefferson or Neal?" Killian and August started chuckling, Emma looked at each of them, confused.

"What is so funny?"

"No one likes training with me. I am too competitive." Emma raised an eyebrow at him, that didn't surprise her at all.

"So…you think I will train with you because you have problems?" Killian raised an eyebrow, a darkness filled his eyes.

"Not that you really have a choice in the matter but you are the only one that challenges me."

"Fine. But one condition." Killian pressed his lips together, he didn't like it when she tried making demands.

"Depends on what it is."

"You keep all sexual comments to yourself when we train." August let out a loud laugh when she said that. Killian looked at him, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Fine, I will try." Emma raised her eyebrow. Killian laughed and raised his hands in a surrender position. "That is the best you can get from me." Emma sighed and picked up the iPad again, she put in her earbuds and pushed play on the video she was watching. Killian leaned over to see what she was watching.

"You are watching Dexter?" Killian said that statement like a question, surprise leaking through his voice.

"Yeah, I was interested in who Debra Morgan was." Emma said, not looking up from the show.

"May I?" Killian pointed to her earbud. Emma pushed pause and looked at him with shock, August did the same.

"What?" Killian looked at them, confused why they were so surprised.

"You have never asked for something. You always demand." Emma explain, Killian started chuckling. Emma smiled a little, she pulled out one of her earbuds and passed it to Killian. He placed it in his ear and moved closer. Emma moved the iPad so that it was between them, August watched in shock of what was happening. They watched three episodes together, laughing at how much Emma was like Debra. Suddenly Emma jumped up, August had left the room and it was almost dinnertime.

"What is wrong?" Killian looked at her with worried eyes.

"Everything. I am not supposed to be having a good time, I am living in hell. I am not supposed to be sitting next you, laughing and enjoying your company. You abused me, you made me feel dead inside." Emma shouted, running her fingers through her hair. As she started rushing upstairs, Killian stood up.

"Emma, wait." Emma paused at the stop step. He looked up at her as she looked down at him, tears in her eyes. She started rushing away again, slamming the bedroom door. Killian stood in silence, rethinking of everything they had just done to figure out what he did wrong.

"What you did to her, made deeper wounds then just physically one." Killian spun around and saw Jefferson looking at him.

"None of the other girls reacted like this." Killian said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You never kept them long enough to see the effect. You have to keep trying." Jefferson responded, walking away. Killian sank into the couch, thinking of ways to show Emma that he cares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter, don't forget to reread chapter 5 to understand what I changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Tell me about his other wives." August looked at Emma, confused and a little shocked. They were sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Killian to finish a meeting.

"What?" Emma let out a little laugh as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"His other wives. What were they like?" Emma repeated. It was a question she wanted to ask for a while.

"Well his second wife, she was a beautiful music teacher. She was sweet and kind, plus she could cook like no one's business. She lasted a month before Killian let her go because she was too sweet. Then there were the two wives from last year, we didn't know at the time that they were twins. Killian bought them strictly based on looks. Like I said before, worst decision ever, they were whinny and wanted Killian to give them each the same amount of attention. He ended up giving them no attention because he couldn't stand them, they also lasted a month."

"And his first wife?" August stiffen, he knew she would pick up on him skipping of her.

"That is question you have to ask Killian." He said, Emma sighed and returned to sipping her drink. She wasn't into asking Killian anything about his life, it would open the door to him to ask questions about her life.

"Did he abuse them too?" August looked at her with sad eyes, she turned her head to look out the window.

"Yes, that is just how he is." Emma looked back at him, anger filling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Another question for Killian." Emma sighed again, she hated not knowing things. "But you are the first one to fight him on it." Emma looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?!"

"Yup and you are the first one he felt bad about doing it to." August sort of whispered that part. He wasn't sure if that was something Killian wanted her to know.

"He has a messed up way of showing remorse." Emma forced a chuckle. August looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"He has never had remorse before for something he did, you have to give him time." Emma couldn't help but glare at that statement. She didn't want to give him time, she was happy that he felt bad about what he did. That meant she had the upper hand in this messed up relationship.

"Hello, my Swan." Killian came up behind her and kissed the top of her head, she swatted him away. "What have you two been up too?" He sat down on the chair next to her, but to her surprise he didn't touch her.

"Just talking about your ex-wives, the twins and the music teacher." Killian stiffen when August said that but relaxed when he heard which wives they talked about.

"That is nice. How about we head home? I believe I promised my Swan that we would check out the gym today." Emma nodded, excitement filled her eyes. Killian looked at her excitement for as long as he could, he wanted to remember this moment.

* * *

"Alright, what first?" Killian looked at Emma, they had taken a tour around the gym. Emma fell in love with all the equipment and things to do. Killian told the employees to keep all other people out so that it was just Emma, Killian, August, and Jefferson.

"I want to see her kick your ass, how about just fighting?" August said, Jefferson nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty, let's do it." Emma walked over to the mat, Killian followed like an excited puppy.

"Now you should probably know that I won't go easy on you because you are a girl." Emma turned around and started stretching.

"I would despair if you did." She shot back to him. August pulled out his wallet and took out a fifty.

"50 on Emma. She has a lot of rage." Jefferson pulled out his wallet, also taking out fifty.

"50 on Killian. There is no way in hell that he would let a girl beat him."

"Alright, Emma. I will let you hit…Shit!" Killian was stopped mid-sentence by Emma's foot hitting his chest. He stumbled back and Emma charged again, slamming her fist onto the side of his face. Killian growled and kicked her thigh, Emma growled at the pain as she moved back a little.

"Come on Emma! Put some rage behind it!" August shouted to her. Emma smiled at his comment, still focused on Killian. She ran forward again, rising her leg to for round-about kick but Killian caught her foot in his hand, flipping her onto her back. He lunged forward, straddling her and grabbing her wrist so that he could hold them above her head.

"Give up, love. No one can beat me." Killian whispered darkly, Emma glared at him.

"Never." She raised her leg up, kneeing him right in the balls. She had put all the rage she had towards him into that knee. August and Jefferson winced in pain after they saw what happened. Killian loosed his grip in pain and Emma spun them around, she was now straddling Killian.

"Give!" She growled at him, Killian glared at her. After sometime of glaring at each other, Killian finally answered.

"Give." He mumbled it, Emma's mouth spread into a giant grin. She rolled off of him and ran over to August. August picked her up and spun her around while Jefferson brought a bag of ice over to Killian.

"Another round?" Emma smiled at Killian, August and Jefferson laughed. Killian smirked at her, he was barely able to stand at the moment.

"Give me 5 minutes, love." Emma laughed as Killian winced in pain as he walked over to an empty chair.

"I thought you can't be beat." Emma teased him, he growled but Emma knew that was the worst he was going to do at the moment.

"I will fight you, Emma." Jefferson volunteered. Emma nodded and they walked onto the mat. August came over and sat next to Killian, he was watching his Swan intensely.

"Did you let her win?" August had to ask, he knew that Killian would have never been that easy to beat.

"No. I just got distracted and she took full advantage of that."

"I didn't know she could fight like that." August and Killian watched Emma, she had Jefferson pinned down for the third time.

"Either did I. Now I am afraid to see her with a gun." August laughed at Killian's comment. After the fifth lost, August replaced Jefferson on the mat. Emma fought him just as easily, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"How about we take a break?" Emma asked, she had beaten August for the fourth time and she wanted to stop while she was still ahead.

"That sounds good to me. How about a swim?" Killian suggested as he stood up. He was feeling much better but he still wasn't up to fighting Emma again.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Emma said, even though the truth was that she didn't want Killian looking at her with hungry eyes while they were in the water.

"There is some in the gym bag, Ariel made sure." Killian wasn't letting his Swan get out of this that easily, he was starving to see her in a bikini. He made extra sure that Ariel packed the smallest one possible.

"Fine. But no comments." She glared at the guys, mostly just at Killian. They held up their hands in surrender. Emma grab the gym bag and stalked off to the locker room. Killian, Jefferson, and August changed quickly into their trunks and jumped into the water. Emma stared in the mirror at the swimsuit she was wearing, she knew that Killian had some say in which one to pack because of how small it was. Emma quickly dug through the bag, hoping there was something else. She silently thanked Ariel when she pulled out gym shorts and a muscle shirt. Emma slipped those clothes over her swimsuit and walked out to the pool.

"You didn't like the swimsuit?" Killian watched her walk out in the shorts and shirt, he could see the stings of the bikini under it. Emma gave him a fake smile while she placed her stuff down.

"No, not my style." August and Jefferson chuckled to themselves. Emma jumped into the water, going to completely under to get her hair wet. Killian watched her come back to the surface, all he was thinking about was how gorgeous she looked. He wanted to run his fingers through her wet hair and touch that wet skin but he held back. If he was going to get her respect, he was going to have to behave himself.

"How about a game of chicken?" Jefferson's question brought Killian back to reality.

"Sounds fun, August and me versus Jefferson and Killian." Emma clapped her hands together, she climbed onto of August's shoulder and Killian did the same with Jefferson.

"Alright Swan, you are going to get it this time." Emma laughed at the threat he made.

"How are your nuts by the way?" She asked him as she grabbed his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The group walked back to the apartment together, laughing at Killian for losing to Emma twice. As they were about to walk into the living room, Neal ran up and stopped them from coming closer.

"Umm…Mr. Jones, we may have a problem." Killian got stiff and wrapped an arm around Emma. She looked at Neal, confused.

"What is wrong, Neal?" Killian asked, Jefferson moved behind Emma and August in front.

"Her parents are here, sir." Neal almost whispered it, Emma's knees started to go weak but Killian held her up.

"How did they find her?" He hissed through his teeth, then remembered Graham. Emma wiggled out of Killian's grasp and walked forward. Killian growled at her but he didn't yell, the last thing he need was her parents hearing him yell at her.

"Mom…Dad!" Emma ran into their arms. They hugged her tight, rubbing her hair. Her mother's face was wet with tears and her father's face looked worried but Emma could see some disappointment in his eyes.

"Emma…how are you?" Her mother looked up and down Emma's body, looking for any marking of abuse.

"Fine." Emma said bluntly, August stood behind her. He remembered what she said about if she left this place that she wouldn't go back to her parents. Killian cleared his throat, loudly, Emma and her parents looked at him.

"Oh, mom…dad this is Killian Jones." Emma signaled to Killian. He held out his hand, as he moved closer.

"Nice to meet you finally." He smiled at them but either of them made a move to shake his hand. Killian finally put his hand down, nervous about how her father was looking at him.

"How did you find me?" Emma broke the awkward silence. Her parents finally broke their stare from Killian to look at her.

"Graham came to us after the meeting. He told us everything that happened, we didn't know that you ran away." Her parents started to look more and more disappointed in her, Killian began feeling a little bad for his Swan.

"I know, I didn't have time to call." Emma lied through her teeth, she didn't want her parents to know that she had hours to call.

"So…what is your price?" Her father looked at Killian, pulling out his checkbook.

"She isn't for sale." Killian said as calmly as he could. Emma stiffen at his voice, she could hear him fighting back a growl.

"There has to be something. We are her parents, have a heart." Her father responded, they glared at each other for some time. You could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"I do. For your daughter, I understand you want her back but I want her as well." Her mother's face soften a little but her father's stayed the same.

"Don't lie, Graham told us that she is your fifth. You don't have a heart." Killian stiffen again, Emma started getting nervous for what he might do.

"How about this, she goes home every weekend. During the week days, she is with me." Emma, August, and Jefferson's jaw almost hit the floor. Her father and mother looked at each other, silently communicating to each other.

"What if she runs?" Everyone looked at August, he looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"If she does, then I am glad I got to spend time with her before she left." Killian responded, everyone froze once again. Emma was trying to figure out what game Killian was playing but couldn't.

"Deal." Her father held out his hand to shake on it. Killian accepted it, they glared at each other. Neither of them wanting to look away first.

"Fuck no!" Emma said, she glared at the two men.

"Emma! Language!" Her mother looked at her daughter shocked.

"You don't get to treat me like a time share property. Or like you two just divorced and are sharing me."

"Emma…" Killian tried to comfort her but Emma just glared at him.

"Shut up! I decide what to do. Sure the government has decided that it is better for society that men can buy marriage but they didn't say I had to obey you guys. Here is what is going to happen, I decided when I want to visit my parents and how long I want to visit. It could be on whatever fucking day I want, I decide. And if you have a problem with that then that is too fucking bad." Everyone looked at Emma, shocked. August and Jefferson started to smile, it was like the best soap opera in the world.

"Emma…" Her father started to talk but Emma held up her hand.

"I am done talking. August, Jefferson, and I have somewhere else to be." Killian looked at her confused and pissed that she talked to him like that but Emma knew that as long as August and Jefferson were with her then he won't do anything. Emma turned on her heels and stomped out the door, August and Jefferson following close behind.

"Where do we have to be?" Jefferson asked once they got into the elevator, Emma shrugged.

"Anywhere but there. I just need to blow off some steam." August looked at her, worried.

"You know that Killian will be pissed that you talked to him like that and left without permission." Emma shrugged again, looking out the glass windows at the lobby below.

"I don't care how the devil feels. I just didn't enjoy them talking about me like a piece of property while I was in the room no less." Jefferson laughed as they walked out of the apartment building.

"You aren't a Swan, Emma. You are a hellcat." Emma laughed as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, August did the same.

"How about laser tag?" They had been driving around for an hour, laughing and trying to decide what to do.

"Oh yes, anything with a gun." Emma clapped with excitement. They pulled in front of the building and started getting out when Jefferson's phone began ringing. Emma groaned, she knew exactly who was calling.

"Hey, Jones." He answered, August and Emma stopped. She leaned against the wall, hoping that August and Jefferson wouldn't take her back to the hell hole.

"Yeah, she is still with us."

"We are about to play a game of laser tag. We will bring her home before morning." Emma looked Jefferson shocked and he smiled.

"Nope, I can't tell you that. You have to learn a thing called trust." Emma could hear Killian yelling into the phone but Jefferson just ignored it.

"Talk to you later, boss." He hung up before Killian could say anything else. Emma started laughing.

"How come you get to talk to him like that and you don't get fired?" August and Jefferson laughed, placing an arm on each of Emma's shoulders as they walked inside.

"We have been friends with him since middle school. He isn't going to fire us anytime soon." They paid for the gear and walked into the arena.

"Alright, first one to shoot the other two wins." August said as he helped Emma put on the gear.

"What are the stakes?" Jefferson grinned from ear to ear.

"Winner decides where we go next." Emma said, the guys nodded in agreement. A voice came over the speaker.

"The game will begin in three…two…" Emma took off running, hiding behind a wall as the voice said one. Emma was feeling the similar rush of hunting someone down, that was the main benefit to her old job. Chasing the person down, she loved it especially when they wanted to shoot instead of give up. She watched carefully, waiting for movement. Finally she saw someone run from one barrel to the next, Emma got down on the ground and army crawled across. Every time she heard movement she would freeze, then count to twenty before moving again. She slowly raised herself off the ground and looked around the barrel. Jefferson was watching August move on the ropes above him so he didn't see Emma stand behind him.

"Gotcha." Emma shot him in the back twice, Jefferson jumped and spun around. His vest was flashing many colors.

"Dammit, hellcat." He laughed as Emma ran off before August found her. She watched carefully as August lifted himself onto another selection of rope, he laid out so he could see everything happening below him. Emma army crawled again, pausing behind each wall so that he wouldn't see her. Finally she got right under him and stood up.

"Under!" She shouted, shooting him twice. August growled, his vest flashing as he crawled back down.

"I am now official afraid to see you with a really gun." He pulled her into a hug as she laughed at his comment.

"So where do you want to go next?" Jefferson came up behind her, Emma thought about it for a while then snapped her fingers.

"I know!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here another chapter for y'all. Warning: Killian gets a little violent in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Emma, Jefferson, and August finally got back to the apartment, laughing as they carried Emma in. It was almost 3 a.m. and they didn't see a sign of Killian.

"Oh my god, put me down!" Emma whispered. August and Jefferson chuckled as they threw her down on the couch. They all signaled to each other to be quiet but they couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank you guys, I really need this." Emma whispered as she walked upstairs, August followed since his room was upstairs as well.

"I think Killian is asleep so you should be safe till morning." August whispered as they reached her bedroom door. Emma nodded and hugged him good night, before slipping into the room. Emma moved about the room, quietly putting on her sweats and t-shirt.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!"Emma jumped at Killian's sudden voice. He turned on the nightstand light and sat up, glaring.

"Laser tag then played tag in central park. We just finished walking around Time Square." Emma told him as she climbed into bed.

"You were in Central Park at this time?! Do you understand how dangerous it is at this time?!" He started raising his voice.

"Yes, we were fine. Obviously." Emma shot at him then rolled onto her side. Suddenly Killian grabbed her, turning her onto her back and straddled her. He held her arms in one hand above her head, darkness filled his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that. You got away with it this afternoon because of your parents." He growled at her, Emma started wiggling. He ran his hand across her jaw, moving down to her neck.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Emma said, trying to move her hands as he moved close in. Her heart started beating faster, the last time she saw his eyes this dark was when he stuck her in that room.

"You will show me some respect, I own you. You are my Swan and I am the one that makes demands."

"You motherfucking…" Emma was cut off by Killian's lips pressed hers. She started shaking her head, trying to break the kiss but Killian just pressed down harder. His tongue ran against her lips, trying to gain access. Suddenly Killian's weight was lifted off of her, Emma looked around confused and shocked.

"Killian, what the fuck is wrong with you? You and I both know that you don't force yourself on a woman!" August had thrown Killian against a wall, holding him in place with an arm across his neck. Jefferson rushed in and went over to Emma, he picked her up and carried her out of the room before she could hear anymore. As they walked downstairs, she heard furniture being tossed and a lot of shouting. Jefferson carried her down the hall into a part of the apartment where she had never been, he opened a door and carried her inside.

"Are you ok? What did he do to you?" Jefferson placed her down on a bed and looked at her.

"I am fine. He just kissed me." Emma whispered, she was still trying to figure out what happened.

"Nothing else? He didn't do anything else?" Jefferson looked her up and down, checking for bruises or worse.

"No." Jefferson finally started to relax, he walked over to the door and locked it. Emma looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Jefferson walked over to the small kitchen area of the room and poured a glass of water.

"Just in case Killian comes down here. Tink informed me, after you went upstairs, that he has been drinking ever since your parents left. I rushed upstairs and told August, that's when he crashed into your room and pulled him off of you."

"His breath didn't smell though." Emma said as Jefferson gave her the glass of water.

"He probably brushed his teeth and used mouthwash to get rid of the smell." Emma started remembering that his breath was very minty.

"What happens now?" Jefferson turned a chair around so that it was looking at the door. He sat down and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Emma demanded.

"He has never done this before. He may be messed up but he would never force himself on a woman. Plus he has never had this much to drink." Suddenly there were stomping and shouting coming from the living room. Emma couldn't understand what they were shouting but it died down after sometime. Jefferson's phone started to ring and he answered it, looking at the door.

"Yes, she is with me…No she says that he just kissed her and I don't see any wounds that say different. Yup, just call me when he comes back." Jefferson hung up and Emma glared at him.

"What's happening?"

"Killian has left the apartment, August is going to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Emma nodded and couldn't stop herself from yawning.

"You should get some shut eye. I will watch the door to make sure nothing happens." Emma crawled under the covers and looked at him.

"Thank you, Jefferson." She smiled, her eyes started feeling heavier by the minute.

"Good night, hellcat." He chuckled as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Emma?" Emma felt someone rubbing her shoulder but she swatted it off, turning around.

"Go away." She mumbled. Jefferson chuckled and started rubbing her shoulder again.

"You need to get food." Emma groaned and looked around the room.

"What time is it?" She sat up and Jefferson laughed at her bedhead.

"Almost one o'clock." Emma looked at him shocked.

"1 pm?! Shit, I don't usually sleep that late." She got out of bed and walked out of the room, Jefferson following behind her. Ariel smiled at her as they walked into the kitchen, she passed a BLT to Emma as she sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Where is Killian?" Emma asked after she was halfway through her sandwich.

"No idea. August hasn't called since last night." Jefferson checked his phone to make sure he didn't mess a call.

"I hope he is ok." Jefferson picked up her plate and put into the sink, then they walked upstairs to her room. The room looked completely normal, even though Emma had heard the furniture crashing.

"August or Killian?" Jefferson asked as she grabbed her clothes from the closet.

"Yes." Emma answered as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Emma and Jefferson sat down in the living room, he was watching some sports game and Emma was watching another episode of Dexter. Suddenly the elevator dinged, Jefferson and Emma looked at each other than at the elevator. Killian and August walked out, Jefferson cursed under his breath and stood in front of Emma.

"You said you would call!" Jefferson yelled at August. August looked worried as he held up his phone. It looked completely flat, like it was run over by something.

"Killian threw it under a bus. I thought you had taken her out somewhere." Jefferson shook his head, Killian finally looked up from the ground.

"Emma? Emma, I am so sorry!" He walked forward but August grabbed the back of his shirt. Emma looked around Jefferson and saw Killian had deep bags under his eyes, his eyes bloodshot red. His shirt covered in mud and sweat stains, his usually messed up hair looked ten time worse.

"I need to talk to her." Killian yelled at August, Jefferson turned around and took Emma's hand. He led her back to his room, locking the door again. Emma sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Will he be ok?" Jefferson looked at her confuse and sat down next to her.

"Why do you care so much? He could have done so much worse if we didn't stop him. Doesn't that bother you?" Emma nodded and looked at him.

"It does but seeing him like that, you can clearly see that something is wrong with him. No one does that stuff without something being wrong with their head." Jefferson just looked at her and shook his head.

"You are one confusing hellcat, you know that?" Emma chuckled and looked the door, she could hear Killian and August fighting again. She began hating herself for wanting to go out and comfort Killian, even after everything.

"I think it is time that I went to see my parents." Emma said after the shouting died down. Jefferson just nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am not sure when I will be able to upload the next chapter because I am heading back to school but I will try to do it soon. The next chapter will have smut just to give you a heads up. Please keep leaving reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Emma walked around the bedroom, collecting clothes and packing her suitcase. Jefferson laid on the bed, tossing a tennis ball up in the air. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Jefferson sat up and Emma looked up at the door. Killian was standing in the doorway, August stood behind him. He looked a little bit better, he had changed his shirt and his hair was wet from a shower. There was still big bags under his eyes but they weren't bloodshot anymore.

"You are leaving?" Killian looked at her, everyone in the room stiffened.

"I think it is for the best that you and I spend some time apart." Killian looked down at the floor. After a while he looked up at August.

"Can Emma and I have a moment alone?" Jefferson and August looked at each other and shook their heads. Killian groaned and moved to the bed, sitting next to Emma's suitcase.

"Do you know how long you will be gone?" He watched her walk about the room.

"Just a few days." Killian's face dropped, Emma started to feel a little bit bad but she knew this was for the best.

"Can I give you something?" Emma looked at him, confused, then nodded. Killian looked at August, he nodded and went out into the hallway. A few seconds later he came with a box, he gave it to Killian. Emma sat next to Killian, looking at the box.

"What is that?" He chuckled and passed it to her.

"Open it." Emma smiled at him as she tore off the wrapper. As she opened the box and gasped when she saw her car keys, two guns, and handcuffs were inside.

"I was going to wait till later on in the week but I guess this is a good time." Killian said, he watched as Emma's mouth spread into a bigger smile.

"Oh my fucking god. Thank you!" The guys laughed at her language, then Emma wrapped her arms around Killian.

"You're welcome." He ran his fingers through her hair, returning the hug.

"I better get going before I change my mind." Emma pulled back, August grabbed her bag as they walked out the door. Killian looked at his Swan as she walked out the door, the minute the door clicked shut he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She was asking about you yesterday." Jefferson said as he returned to throwing the tennis ball.

"She was? What was she asking about?" Killian raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"She wondering if you would be ok or not. I was confused on why she would care so much after everything that happened." Killian sighed and laid out on the bed.

"I really messed up yesterday, didn't I?"

"Not as much I thought you did, but yeah." Killian forced a chuckle.

"Thank you, for last night." Emma told August as they walked into the garage.

"You don't have to thank me, you didn't deserve that." He led her past the usually cars she rode in. She saw her beetle sitting in a parking spot.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked as August put the suitcase in the back. He turned to her and shook his head.

"You just need to think about seeing your parents and Graham." August pulled her into a hug. "Its ok if you don't come back." He whispered, Emma nodded as she got into the bug.

"Mom…Dad?" Emma shouted into the apartment. Her parents lived about half an hour away from Killian and Graham was a couple of buildings down.

"Emma?" Her mother came around the corner from the kitchen, holding a towel. "What are you doing here?" Emma placed her suitcase in the hall and walked towards her mom.

"Decided I would come visit for a few days. Is that ok cause I can go." Emma pointed to the door, her mother quickly shook her head.

"No don't leave. Your dad just left for a week and…."

"Ms. Charming?" A voice sounded from across the apartment. Emma looked at her mom, confused, then towards where the voice came from.

"Graham?" Emma walked past her mother and into the living room.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Graham looked at her confused.

"Does no one want me here?" Emma looked at her mother then back at Graham.

"No, darling, we just surprised you are here. We thought you would call first." Graham explaining, pulling Emma into a hug.

"It was a last minute decision." Graham held her out at arm length.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma pushed Graham's hands off and glared.

"No even if I told you he did, what would you do about it? Start shouting at me like in the office." Her mother gasped at Graham.

"You yelled at Emma when you saw Killian?"

"I was upset that she didn't call when she got out." Graham explained. Emma shook her head at his statement.

"That doesn't mean you have to yell at me. Don't you think that I have been through enough shit? Plus threatening Killian just makes it worse."

"You threatened Killian too? Graham, you left out a lot of details when you told us the story." Her mother glared at Graham who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am going to go to my apartment, if it is still there." Emma looked at her mother, she nodded and Emma quickly left. Her parents bought her apartment right across the hall from them because that was their version of 'giving her space.' It was a simple studio apartment, she didn't keep anything personal in the apartment. After she threw the suitcase on the bed, she collapsed on the couch.

"Hey do you still have cases for me?" Emma called Regina, she needed something to do while she was here. She loved seeing her mom and Graham but it was better for everyone if she saw them only a few hours of the day.

"Hey stranger, I am so sorry about giving him the case. He seemed so nice and I thought you were just overreacting when you said he was the devil."

"It is all good. I have some free time and would love to hunt someone down." Regina laughed into the phone and Emma heard the ruffling of papers.

"I got a couple but they are all level 1 cases." Emma chuckled and agreed to do it. Those cases were exactly what she needed. Emma decided to go to bed early since she would have an active day tomorrow.

"Here you go." Regina passed a file to Emma as soon as she walked into the office. Emma looked through it and smiled. It was cut and dry, the guy was easy to find and Regina had already done most of the work.

"Thanks a lot girl." Emma waved to Regina, walking back outside. Regina had already found out his favorite spot to get lunch so Emma headed over there first. It was an old burger joint, Emma ordered some food and sat down at an empty booth. She watched the door, waiting for Leroy to show up, suddenly someone sat down across from her.

"Hello, my Swan." Killian grinned at her, waving to the waitress to bring his food over to the booth. Emma almost choked on her burger, he chuckled at her reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Emma looked around for August and Jefferson, but couldn't find them.

"I gave them the day off and I usually get burgers for lunch." He smiled, taking a big bite out of his burger. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone." She said, still watching the door but out of the corner of her eye she could see Killian stiffen.

"Graham?" He asked, fighting back a growl.

"No, a bail skipper." She responded, Killian instantly relaxed.

"How is your family?" He asked, watching her stiffen but then relax.

"Hold that thought." She jumped up and walked over to the guy that just walked in. Killian turned around, watching his Swan in action.

"Mr. Leroy?" Emma walked up the man, he looked at her then spun around to run off. Emma quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling him to the ground and turned him over on his stomach. As she reached behind her to get the cuffs he spun around quickly, punching her in the mouth.

"Motherfucker!" Emma shouted, blood filling her mouth. Killian jumped up but Emma had already cuffed him and pulled him off the ground. She walked back over to the booth and sat Leroy down before sliding in next to him.

"Sorry about that." Killian reached over with a napkin, cleaning off her mouth.

"I didn't know that you could make that look so hot." He winked at her and Emma glared, standing up again.

"And now it is time to go. Bye, pirate." Killian jumped up again and grabbed her upper arm.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He said, Emma looked at him confused. Leroy kept turning his head, watching what was happening.

"What?"

"Dinner. Tonight. I will pick you up at 7." Killian repeated. Emma raised her eyebrow and thought about it.

"I don't know what game you are playing but fine. I will meet you at the restaurant, just text me the address." Killian nodded and Emma started walking off with Leroy.

"He likes you." Leroy said as they got outside.

"Shut up." Emma shoved him into the back of her car, she could feel Killian watching her through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Come in." Emma shouted to the person knocking on the door. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

"Are you going out tonight?" Her mom walked in, looking at Emma's strapless black lacy dress. "You look good."

"You think? I thought it was too casual." Her mother walked over and started brushing her hair.

"Where are you going?"

"Some place called Granny's." Her mother started twisting her hair into a bun.

"Then it's perfect, Granny's is like a diner." Emma turned around and smiled.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I am good, who are you going out with?" Emma stiffen a little, she wasn't sure how her mother would react at the fact she was going with Killian.

"Killian." She almost mumbled the answer. Her mother raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch.

"Killian? Really?" Emma nodded, pouring a glass of wine. "Tell me about him."

"What?" Emma looked confused.

"Tell me about him. I want to know about the man that is in love with my daughter." As she said that, Emma almost choked on her wine.

"He is not in love with me, mom."

"The way he talked about you and looked at you when your father and I were there would say different." Emma checked the clock and saw she still had about 45 minutes till she had to meet Killian.

"Fine mom, you tell me if he stills me after I tell you about everything that has happened." Emma sat down on the couch and told her mother everything, from the starving to two nights ago. Her mother's face switched from shock to a sad look.

"He stills loves you." She said after Emma finished. Emma jumped up after placing her empty glass down.

"How can you say that?! Did you not hear everything I just said?" Emma walked over to the counter, collecting her keys and wallet.

"I have and everything he has done, he has felt bad about. It is normal for you to not accept the feelings from him."

"I have to go." Emma opened the door, she didn't want to hear anymore because her mother was starting to make sense.

* * *

"Emma." Killian lifted her hand when she walked up to him, kissing her knuckles. Emma smiled and sat down at the booth. He sat back down, across from her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." Emma looked him up and down, he was wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest. They sat in silence till the waitress came up and took their order.

"Why did you want dinner? You don't seem like the date type." Emma asked after the waitress left.

"I wanted to see you. It is lonely without you around." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"It has only been two days." Killian forced out a chuckle.

"I didn't know I would miss you so much till after you walked out that bedroom door." Emma's heart started to beat a little bit header.

"Tell me about your first wife." Emma just blurted out. Killian stiffen and looked down nervous. "How about we play a game? I ask a question about you then you can ask a question about me."

"That sounds fair, I guess." Killian said in agreement as he started to relax.

"So your wife?" The food came by as she said that so they ate in silence for a while.

"Her name was Milah, I brought her when the government first started this new system. My father had left me a large fortune when he passed and I used it all to buy her. She was amazing, gorgeous too. I thought I was in love, she was the one that got me into the business world. Whatever she said, I did without question." Emma looked at him, confused a little.

"What happened to her?" Killian raised a finger at her and shook his head.

"My turn. Tell me about your parents." Emma sighed and nodded.

"My parents are one of the few couples to marry for true love. They are probably the greatest parents in the world but also the worst. In their mind, I am the perfect daughter. That I could do no wrong and if I did something wrong then it was like the world was coming to an end." Killian watched her, his expression blank.

"Milah left me, she ran away with other rich guy. I haven't heard from her since, after she left I swore I would never love again. For a whole year I thought I had found the woman of my dreams but once I started fighting her about control, she left me for another man that she could control." Emma raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

"What about Graham?"

"Graham and I have been dating for years, marriage became a common conversation when it got closer to my 21st birthday. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for but he was like my parents. He wanted perfection as well, that is why he was so upset when you told him that I had run away. The idea that I didn't call him was like a slap in the face to him but I didn't want to go back to that boring lifestyle. After living with you, I realized what I was missing." Killian reached over and took her hand, Emma stiffen and almost took her hand away but she enjoyed his touch.

"Let's get the check." Killian smiled and stood up, Emma did the same. As they walked to pay for the food, Killian intertwined their fingers.

"What is your next question?" He asked her after they walked outside, hands stilled connected.

"What did you mean by control?" They walked down the street, leaving the cars behind.

"You know how I demand and abused you." Emma nodded, stiffening a little at the memory. "Well I learned it from her. She didn't lock me in a room for days but she would withhold things from me, like sex or information. She wanted power and I was too young at the time to see the problem with that. If I decided to change a business plan without her ok then she would disappear for days or refuse to even touch me till I changed it." Emma's face started to drop, everything started to click and make sense.

"After I hired Jefferson and August, they showed me what was so wrong with this relationship. But by that time, I had the mindset of control was the only way to have a relationship. They slowly became ok with the fact of me controlling my wives but it was never as bad as the way I treated you.

"What do you mean?" Emma couldn't help but ask, Killian looked at her and she saw sadness in his eyes.

"You fought me. From day one, you hated me and actually showed me what was wrong with what I was doing. August and Jefferson tried but they couldn't really show me like you did. The other wives were happy to be married to me and listen to whatever I told them, when I would stick them in the room they would give up in about a couple of hours. The fact that you fought everything made me madder than I had ever been."

"What about two days ago, what happened with you and August?" They had started walking circles now but neither of them cared.

"I got drunk because of how you treated me and just left me. So after he pulled me off you, I tried to fight him which was a bad idea. We started yelling about how you were more comfortable with him then me and how I was going to kill him, August just brushed it off because he knew it was just the drunk me talking. I left to clear my head but that whole time I kept thinking about you, about what would happen if you left me or if I had truly hurt you." Emma froze and Killian looked at her, confused.

"You were worried about me?" Killian nodded.

"Aye." Suddenly it felt like time froze. Emma rushed into him, holding the sides of his face and crashing her mouth against his. He froze for a second but then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His tongue ran softly around her lips, Emma sighed and gave him access. Their tongue twisted together, as Emma's ran up from his face to his hair. Killian moaned a little and pulled away, Emma groaned.

"I don't want to force you, my Swan." He whispered against her lips. Emma shook her head and looked at him.

"I want this." She whispered, Killian's mouth spread into a grin.

"I can get a hotel room." He quickly grabbed her hand and they took off towards the nearest hotel, stealing kisses every couple of feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to write this chapter since I am stuck at the airport on the way to school. This chapter is purely smut so I hope you enjoy. Please read and leave reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Killian and Emma barely made it into the hotel room before Killian pressed Emma against the door. His lips attacked hers, his tongue forcing into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue fighting with hers, making Killian press his body harder against hers. Emma slide the vest off his shoulder as he moved his lips down her jaw, towards her neck. His hands played with the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it up.

"Killian." She moaned as he started sucking on her skin. He smiled against the skin then bit down on her pulse point, making her gasp at the pain. He rolled his hips against hers as he finally took off the dress, after it dropped to the floor he took a step back.

"You are gorgeous, my Swan." Emma smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Emma."

"Emma." He whispered her name, as he said it Emma couldn't help but shiver. She lunged at him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his hips. He growled, holding her ass so that she didn't fall. As her lips attacked his, he carried her into the bedroom, throwing her on the bed as soon as he reached it. She landed on her back and propped up on her elbows, looking him.

"You are overdressed." She winked at him, Killian looked at her and chuckled.

"Come and help me then." Emma slowly got off the bed and stood up front of him. Holding his eye contact, she lowered in front of him. She wrapped her fingers around the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it up, kissing and licking the skin that was revealed. He moaned at the way she was making his skin on fire, once she lifted his shirt over his head, he tried to capture her lips. She quickly lowered to the ground again, making him growl because he didn't get to feel her lips against his. She repeated holding his eye contact as her hands slowly push his jeans off his legs.

"That is much better." She stood in front of him, her eyes looking up from his boxers to his lips. He growled again and grabbed her arm, spinning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. One arm was holding her against him while the other ran over her bra and down her stomach. She gasped as his hands cupped her sex through her panties, he smiled as he pressed his head in the crook of her neck. Emma raised an arm, running it through his hair and pulled slightly, her hips started grinding him. She could feel how hard he was, he moaned against her neck as he started grinding with her. Their hips moved together, making her wetter by the minute which Killian could feel as he ran his hand up and down her panties.

"Stop teasing me." Emma whispered, he smiled and finally pushed her panties aside as his fingers slipped in-between her folds. She gasped at the feeling, moving her hips faster but was slowed down as Killian held onto one of her hips. He slowly pushed in and out, his thumb rubbing her bundle of nerves at the same time. Her head moved back as she got closer to her release, suddenly Killian pulled away from her. She turned around, confused, but as soon as she did he lifted her up. He tossed her on the bed again, laying on top of her. She groaned at the pain between her legs, trying to tell Killian to finish what he started. He kissed slowly down her neck then moved down her stomach, placing kisses and bites all over her body. Emma arched her back as his hand played with her breast over the bra as he finally got between her legs. His tongue slowly licked between her folds, loving how amazing his Swan tasted. He lazily pushed his tongue between folds before it was replaced by two of his fingers, as his fingers pushed in and out he began sucking on her bundle of nerves. Emma's hips bucked up in response, his other hand moved down to her hip to hold her still. As she got closer again, Emma quickly tossed her bra aside, playing with one of her nipples. She screamed his name as her climax came, he licked up everything she had to offer to him, smiling as she moaned his name as she came down from her climax. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling at it so that his lips returned to hers.

"You taste amazing." He whispered before her lips attacked his, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She wrapped one of her legs around his hips, using her toes to push his boxers down. Then she flipped him over so that she was laying on top of him.

"Now it's my turn." She smiled, lowering herself as she placed kisses on his abs. When she finally reached his harden length, she wrapped her hand around it moving it up and down slowly. He groaned as she held eye contact as she ran her tongue around the tip, cleaning up the pre-cum. She then slowly took him into her mouth, sucking softly. She released him with a pop and run her tongue along each of veins, her hand cupping his balls and massaging them with her fingers. His hips bucked up, as he raised up his hips she quickly took him in her mouth again. As he hit the back of her throat, he moaned and grabbed her head. Emma allowed him to push her head up and down at the speed he wanted, switching between fast and slow. Finally he moaned her name as he shot cum into mouth, she swallowed every little bit of him then sat back on her heels, looking at him as she smiled.

"You are bloody amazing." He sighed at her, sitting up and pulled her under him. She laughed as he lifted one of her legs, lining up to her entrance.

"Now for the real fun." He winked at her and shoved into her. Emma let out a yell, she didn't have time to adjust to his length before he pulled out and slammed into her again. He moved at a fast pace, the sound of slapping skin and moaning filled the room. Suddenly Emma managed to flip him over so that she was riding him, his hands on her hips so that he was holding her in place. Emma slowly lifted off of him before moving down, slowly. He moaned at the sight of his Swan touching herself as she rode him, she leaned forward and started kissing his neck. He started moving his hips faster as she bit into his shoulder, hard, as her climax came. He growled at the pain but quickly forgot about it when he heard her screaming his name as her release came. He felt her walls clench around his length and he pushed, faster and harder, into her. He moaned and threw his head back as he release himself into her, Emma sighed at the warmth that filled her. She collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, he was still inside of her.

"That was amazing." He whispered to her, drawing soft patterns on her back. Emma nodded and sighed, after a while she finally rolled off him which made him slide out of her. He growled a little at the loss of contact but Emma laid next to him, pressing against him so that he was spooning her.

"Thank you." Emma whispered before she fell asleep, Killian wrapped an arm around her and tangled his legs with her. He laid in silence, listening to his Swan sleep and watched her body move with every breath.

"I think I am falling for you, Emma." He couldn't help whisper even though he knew she wouldn't hear him, he kissed her shoulder before falling fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Why did you pick me?" Emma looked up at Killian, they were laying on the bed. She was leaning against Killian with his arm wrapped around her, drawing patterns on her arm as they watched Dexter.

"What, love?" He looked down at her and kissed her nose. Emma giggled and paused the show, moving over so that she was straddling him. He played with the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing.

"At the Auction. Why me? There were a bunch of girls that were pretty then me and they wouldn't have fought you." Killian looked in her eyes and there was a little bit of anger in them.

"Don't say that! You were the most beautiful girl to walk through those doors. I was captured by your natural beauty, all the other girls had too much fake beauty." Emma sighed and looked down, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"There had to be something else, I know I don't look like a submissive person." Killian sighed, grabbing her hands, bringing them to his lips before answering.

"That is the other reason I got you. I had already been through three other wives that looked beautiful and submissive but they never lasted long. When I saw you on that platform, in that gorgeous dress, you glared at the windows. You showed the men that unless they were Graham, you weren't going to give them the time of day." Emma giggled again and Killian released her hands, taking her face into his faces instead so that she would have to look at him in the eyes.

"I love that giggle, I have never heard it before." Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the nose like he did to her.

"That's because you never gave me a reason to."

"I love you." Killian whispered, Emma's eyes got bigger and she looked around like she was just noticing where she was. She jumped off his lap and started rushing around the room, collecting her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Killian jumped up and started following her as she rushed towards the door.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You don't love me, you love the sex and controlling me." Emma said, avoiding his look.

"I thought we both enjoyed it. I thought you wanted this." Emma froze at that statement, Killian moved closer. His breath was on the back of her neck but he wasn't touching her.

"That is the problem, I am not supposed to want you. You are the devil, a pirate." Killian's head dropped a little, her words hurt him a lot more then he thought it would. Emma waited a moment before rushing out the door. She grabbed a taxi to Granny's to pick up her car then drove to her apartment building, as she rushed into her hallway she made the quick choice to go to her mother.

"This is the only way to get her back." Emma heard Graham say as she opened the door. He sounded like he was in the kitchen so he didn't see her come in.

"Graham, I know this is hard for you to understand but she has…" Her mother was cut off by Graham yelling.

"She doesn't love him, she hates him. You didn't see her face at the meeting, if that face doesn't scream torture then I don't know what does." Emma inched closer, making sure she was extra quiet.

"What you are talking about is wrong, she could leave him at any time."

"He has scared her so much that she won't leave even though he claims it would be ok."

"You can't just kidnap her, that won't make her come back to you. She will physically be with you but not emotionally." Emma's mouth dropped open, Graham was planning on kidnapping her. And her parents were in on it.

"She will be with me physically and emotionally. She loves me, we were going to be married. It will take a while for her to get back to her normal self but she will." Emma slowly back away, closing the door as quiet as possible. She couldn't believe what she just heard, the planning of her kidnapping. It helped that her mother was against but she didn't know if she was always against it. Emma paced around her apartment, trying to figure out what to do. She had to deal with Killian and his feelings plus Graham and his feelings. She paused and rushed over to her cellphone, calling the one person she knew she could talk to about this.

"August, we need to talk."

* * *

"What happened, Emma?" August asked before he even reached Emma. She stood up from the park bench she was sitting on.

"Hello to you too." She pulled him into a hug and he relaxed a little. They sat down on the bench and looked at each other.

"What was your excuse?" August looked at her, confused.

"I just told him I was coming to talk to you." Emma's mouth dropped open and she shook her head.

"Please telling me that you are kidding." August looked even more confused.

"Why would I be kidding, he was seemed fine with it."

"What do you mean he was fine with it?"

"He was in a weird mood ever since he got back from his business meeting. I think he lost a deal or something." Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No. It's my fault." August looked at her, she didn't think his face could look more confused.

"Emma, what happened?" Emma sighed again and told him the story, last night and this morning. After she told him about Graham, August jumped up and started to pace.

"Were those his exact words?" He asked her, it was now Emma's turn to be confused.

"You aren't going to ask questions about Killian and I?" August shook his head.

"It wasn't a big surprise. I just owe Jefferson fifty bucks now, I thought you would wait till after you guys were official married." Emma shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Those were his exact words." She decided to move past the topic of Killian, August might tell him that she was asking about him.

"So… we should tell Killian, Jefferson, and Neal. I should call the agency and hire another guard just in case then…"

"Wait!" Emma jumped up and yelled, stopping August and his talking.

"What?" He looked concerned.

"We can't tell anyone. We don't even know if Graham will kidnap me, my mom might have convinced him it was a bad idea." August nodded then dropped his head.

"You could leave. Killian gave you permission." He mumbled then looked at Emma, hurt filled his eyes.

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to be kidnapped but I also don't want to stay with Killian. Plus if I run then I will have to leave NYC to have some peace."

"There has to be something we can do." August took Emma's hands into his hands.

"We will think of something but this has to stay between us till then. If you tell Killian then he will treat me like a prisoner again and Graham will treat me like a prisoner if he kidnaps me, I don't want to live like that anymore." August sighed and rubbed his head.

"We will think of something."

* * *

Emma walked back to her apartment around midnight, August and she couldn't come up with anything. She quickly grabbed a bottle of beer and was about to collapse on the bed when she saw a giant white box. As she opened the box, there was a card on top of a bunch of tissue paper.

_My Swan,_

_ I would love you to come to the ball I am having tomorrow night. It was supposed to be our engagement party but you can decide if you still want it to be. It is a masquerade ball so wear this dress and mask so that I can find you. _

_ Your Pirate_

Emma looked at the card then pulled away the tissue paper, she gasped at the dress. It was like the dress she wore to the auction, except with black feathers on the bottom skirt instead of crystals. A mask laid on top, black feathers covered it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"You looked amazing." August looked at Emma, she smiled and looked in the mirror. She spun around, like she had at the Auction, feeling the feathers run against her fingers.

"I love this dress. He has good taste." The dress hugged her body, like the first one, the back completely gone and the deep V on the front of the dress made her boobs stand out more.

"We better get going if you want to actually show up." August grabbed his keys off the counter, Emma moved into a hotel a couple of streets away from her apartment. She didn't want to live with Killian yet or stay so close to Graham either. August picked up her mask and tied it around her head, careful of her hair. It hung in soft curls, draped over one shoulder.

"Who all is going to be there?" Emma asked as they walked to August's Camaro, he told Killian that he was running late to the ball instead of mentioning Emma.

"Probably everyone who is anyone. Mostly business people and celebrities." Emma started getting nervous, the fanciest party she had been to was her 21st birthday which was going to Olive Garden.

"Don't be nervous, you will be fine." August could sense how nervous she was as he helped her into his car. Emma forced a laugh but kept playing with her hands in her lap.

"You better not leave my side." August laughed as he started the car.

"If I do, Jefferson will be right there." Emma and August agreed on telling Jefferson since he would be a good person to have on their side. They drove in silence to Killian's apartment building, Emma gasped at the amount of limos in front of the building. People spilled out of each limo, some Emma knew from magazines and from Killian's office. A man rushed over to August's car when they pulled up but August beat him to Emma's door.

"Here, keep it close." August passed the keys to the man as he opened Emma's door. He helped her out and it seemed like everyone froze around them.

"Is there something on my face?" Emma whispered to August, he chuckled and wrapped Emma's arm around his.

"You are prettiest one here, people are going to stare." He whispered back to her, Emma tightened her grip on his arm. They walked into the building and went off to the right where the ball was. Emma felt weird not going straight to the penthouse like she was used to, August groaned a little as she dug her nails into his arm.

"Calm down, hellcat." Someone whispered behind her, Emma almost jumped 5 feet in the air and spun around.

"Fuck you!" She hissed at Jefferson, hitting him in the shoulder as he laughed. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I have missed your wonderful mouth." Emma smirked at him and Jefferson wrapped her arm around his like August.

"The front door is covered and the back is covered as well." Jefferson informed August as they walked in the ballroom. Emma gasped and her jaw dropped open, Jefferson and August laughed next to her. The room was black and white, of course, the chandeliers were giant and an orchestra played in the back of the ballroom. Big windows looked out at NYC, it was not as amazing as Killian's view but pretty close to it. People, all dressed up with masks on, talked and danced while waiter moved around offering food and drinks. Emma grabbed a glass of champagne, chugging it down before placing the now empty glass back on the tray.

"Wow, hellcat. You have to relax." Jefferson said as he chuckled at her drinking. Emma smirked and took another glass, drinking it slower this time.

"This is how I relax." Emma began looking around the room, looking for Killian. She finally spotted him, talking to some very well dressed men that Emma recognized from the office. He looked amazing in his all black suit, with a red tie and red mask. All the other men in the room wore tuxedos so Killian stuck out but in a good way. His hair messed up, Emma was wondering how he managed to make it look even more sexy then it was. He started looking around the room as if he could feel Emma staring at him, as his eyes laid on her, she gasped a little at how his blue eyes popped through his mask even from across the room. His mouth spread into a half smile and Emma quickly looked away, suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. August, Jefferson, and Emma turned around and Emma let out a little yell.

"Ruby!" Her mouth spread into a giant grin as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Emma! Damn girl, you look amazing!" Ruby pulled away from the hug and held Emma at arm's length.

"So do you! I didn't know you were coming!"

"I didn't know you were either, Victor just told me it was a ball that the famous Killian Jones was throwing."

"He is actually the person that bought me." Ruby's eyes got bigger and so did her grin.

"You lucky duck, he is like sex on legs." A man coughed behind her and that was first time Emma noticed the man standing there. Ruby sighed and spun around, pulling the man closer.

"Emma this is Victor Whale, my husband." Emma's eyes got a little bigger, it was her doctor from after Killian starved her. He smiled and took Emma's hand, kissing the knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet, Emma. Ruby has told me a lot about you." He gave her wink, showing that her secret was safe with him. Emma smiled and nodded, Ruby sighed and grabbed Victor's hand.

"I want to dance, I will find you later." Ruby waved to Emma and pulled her husband onto the dance floor. Jefferson and August chuckled next her as Emma turned back around.

"She seems a little crazy, I can see how you two get along." August whispered, Emma smiled and hit him in the shoulder. She started looking for Killian but he had disappeared, Emma's face dropped a little but then she saw him walking towards her.

"May I have a dance, my Swan?" He held out his hand, August and Jefferson quickly disappeared but Emma knew they wouldn't go far.

"I would love to, pirate." She responded as she took his hand, he chuckled and led her onto the dance floor. Some people stopped and looked at them walk by, Emma started getting nervous again. Killian turned around and pulled her close then began spinning her around the room.

"You look amazing, I hope you like the dress." He said to her, Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I love it, I think it is better than the first dress." Killian chuckled and pulled her even closer. They continued to dance in silence, Emma placed her cheek on his chest.

"Would you have been able to find me if I didn't wear this dress?" Emma asked, looking back up at him. Killian looked down at her and leaned in closer, so that their lips were almost touching.

"I would have. I know your beauty, your hair, the curves of your body, the way you giggle and laugh. The way you smell and the way you hold yourself even when you are nervous." Emma shivered at his words. He gave her a half smile as he felt the shiver.

"You all that about me but I know nothing about you." Emma said back to him.

"Give me a chance to show you everything about me." He leaned closer to capture her lips but suddenly there was tap on his shoulder. Killian let out a growl and turned his head around.

"May I cut in?" Killian stiffen but Emma couldn't see who it was. After Killian glared at him for a while, he finally released Emma. He passed her to the mystery person but Emma watched Killian walk away instead of looking at the new partner. When she finally turned her head back to her partner, she gasped.

Graham.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Classes have kept me busy and I had brief writer's block but I am back now. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 17:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma hissed at him through her teeth, he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I love party crashing. Besides I thought you would love to see me." Emma suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to know about the kidnapping. Emma glared at him and they spun around the room in silence. Graham started talking about everything she had missed since the Auction, Emma ignored him and started to look for August, Jefferson, or Killian. She finally found Killian sitting at a table, she gave him the most desperate look she could make when they made eye contact. He smirked at her then stood up, walking towards them.

"Emma? Earth to Emma." Emma snapped her head back to Graham, realizing that he had asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry…" Killian slide next to Emma and wrapped his arm around her waist while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello darling, you and I should make a toast." He pulled her out of Graham's grasp and led her to the front of the ballroom.

"Thank you so much." She whispered to him, he smiled and kissed her head.

"Anything for you, love. I have never seen you look so tortured even when you were living with me." Emma giggled and Killian pulled her closer to him when they stopped. He leaned in close, his lips touching the shell of her ear.

"You have to stop giggling like that, it does things to me that should not happen in a public place. "He bit her ear then looked at her, she bit her bottom lip and giggled again. He groaned and leaned down to capture her lips but someone coughed loudly behind him. Killian growled, this was the second time he was interrupted, then he turned around to see August holding a mic.

"What?!" Killian hissed at him, he couldn't stop thinking about his Swan and her lips. August raised an eyebrow at him and pulled out two pieces of paper. They both looked down at the paper, reading each one.

"Which one do you want to use tonight?" Killian looked at them, one was about an amazing business year but the other one was about his engagement. He sighed and turned around to ask his Swan if she made a choice but she was gone.

"Bloody hell, Graham probably got her again. Let me find her and I will get back to you." He told August as he turned back around. August stiffen and glared at Killian.

"Graham is here?!" He almost shouted, Killian looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, he crashed the party but I didn't kick him out because I thought it would make Emma happy." August pushed Killian aside and ran to Jefferson.

"Graham is here!" He told Jefferson, who froze then started talking into his headset like a mad person. Killian stomped up to August, pissed and confused.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" August ignored him, looking around the ballroom with a panicked voice.

"August, a man was carrying a woman out of here. He said that she was a little too drunk and he was taking her home." Jefferson said to August, Killian looked between his friends trying to figure out what was happening.

"We need to split up, call the agency…" August was stopped short by Killian raising his hands and yelled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jefferson and August looked at Killian like they had just noticed that he was here. August sighed and went into an empty room by them, Killian and Jefferson following closely behind.

"Emma has been kidnapped." Killian glared at him and spun around to run out the door but was stopped by Jefferson blocking it.

"Wait, Killian, we have to plan this out. Graham is gone by now so the best we can do is plan."

"We can't plan, we have to go now!" Killian yelled at Jefferson but he wasn't moving. They glared at each other for a while until Killian finally turned around.

"Fine, what do we know?" August sighed and began telling Killian everything that Emma had told him.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Emma said, rubbing her head and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Graham's eyes staring at her, her head was in his lap and he was rubbing her hair.

"What the fuck?!" Emma repeated jumping up, but didn't make it far because they were in a car. Graham looked at her, worried, and passed her a glass of water.

"You are going home." He said calmly, Emma threw the water in his face and watched his face change from calm to anger. She glared at him, she had survived with Killian so she could survive with Graham.

"You kidnapped me!" Emma yelled at him, lunging at him but he grabbed her before she could wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Emma! Stop!" It was hard to fight him in the car but she did the best she could to use her nails. She dug into his hand, drawing blood. He growled at the pain then pulled her closer to him, Emma spat in his face as he quickly cuffed her hands together.

"What the fuck, Graham?!" She pulled back, trying to get the cuffs off her hand.

"Emma, you have to stop fighting. This is the best for you, he has brain washed you." Graham tried to explain as he reached for her hands but Emma pulled away when she saw that he wasn't going un-cuff her.

"He hasn't brain washed me. You are brain washed, the Graham I knew wouldn't have kidnapped me." Grahams face dropped a little but quickly went blank. "Please just let me go."

"No, this is for the best. It may take some time but you will be grateful." Emma shook her head and looked out the window, nothing she could say now would change his mind.

* * *

"Alright, I have everyone we know keeping an eye out for her." August said as he walked back into the room. Jefferson was followed in soon after.

"I have announced to the ball that it was cut short." Killian nodded to both of his friends, he looked ten times older then when the night first began. He had taken his tie off and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt. His hair was standing up in every direction because of how often he ran his fingers through it.

"I didn't even get to kiss her." He kept repeating that statement over and over. August and Jefferson looked at each other, worried. The last time they saw Killian like this was when Milah left him, there was no new information on Emma which made it worse of Killian.

"Killian." Killian's head shot up and saw Emma's mother standing in the doorway. August and Jefferson looked at her then looked at each other, silently leaving the room to give them some space.

"Ms. Charming." Killian stood up and waved his hand to the seat across from his. "What are you doing here?" She sat down and looked at Killian till he sat down again.

"Jefferson called me, I came as quickly as I could. I think I may have some information that will be helpful in finding her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"He started planning this ever since his visit to your office. David and I helped but I stopped after seeing the way Emma and you looked at each other." Mary Margaret started to explain.

"I can give you all the information that I learned before dropping out the planning but he may have changed it." Killian nodded and ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time.

"Do you know if David would have any current information?" She shook her head but pulled out her phone.

"I will ask, but I am doubtful. He stepped away from it soon after I did." Killian stood up and nodded as he walked over to the door. He opened it and waved to August and Jefferson into the room. They walked in and sat in front of Emma's mother.

"Tell us everything you know. We have to find her before it is too late."

* * *

Emma jumped awake, her head still hurting from the drug Graham forced into her system. As she held one hand to her forehand, she looked around to try to figure out where she was. It was a small dark room, only enough room for a bed and dresser. It looked like it was under some stairs because of the way the ceiling looked above her. She crawled over to the small door, careful not to knock her head on the ceiling, and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Emma sighed and moved back, laying on the bed. Suddenly the door opened but no one looked into the room, Emma slowly crawled out and saw Graham sitting at a counter in front of her door. She stood up slowly, her head throbbing more than before, and looked around. It was a small kitchen and living room, stairs led into another room from what it looked like.

"Good morning, darling." Graham patted the stool next to him, Emma noticed two men standing at front door. They glared at her, arms crossed as she moved over to the stool.

"Who are they?" Emma asked, keeping eye contact with the strangers.

"Just some men I hired, just in case." Graham passed a plate of waffles and mug of hot chocolate to her. Emma looked at it and pushed it away.

"I don't want anything from you." She spat at him, Graham kept a blank face but Emma saw a flash of anger pass through his eyes.

"Eat." He pushed the plate to her again, Emma glared at him and picked up the plate. She threw it as hard as she could at the wall by her makeshift bedroom door. No one in the room moved at the sound of glass shattering.

"Go to hell." She looked at Graham, his face turned into anger and he stood up suddenly. He grabbed her hair and dragged her over to the couch in the living room, Emma kicked and yelled while she dug her nails into his hand.

"I don't want to be mean about this but if you don't behave, I will have to punish you." Graham picked her up and tossed her on the couch, cuffing her hands to the metal pole by the couch. Those words brought memories of Killian flashing through Emma's mind. She shivered at the thought of Graham punishing her like Killian, maybe worse. He picked up her again, sliding under her so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Remember how we would sit like this and watch Disney movies?" He said into her ear while flipping on the TV. Lilo and Stitch began playing, Graham wrapped his arms around Emma so that she was leaning back against his chest and his head was on her shoulder.

"Graham, we can't go back to the way things were. Things are different now." Emma tried to be as nice as possible, she wasn't sure what would set him off.

"It can be if you try." He whispered into her ear then kissing the skin behind her ear.

* * *

"Here are the list of addresses of places Graham goes to and had mentioned to the Charming's." Killian passed out the copies of the list to all the people in the room. August, Jefferson, and Killian called in as many favors as they could so that they find Emma as soon as possible.

"I will be with Jefferson and Mrs. Charming will be August." Killian explained, even though he tried to fight Emma's mother on coming with them but she refused to tell them anything if they didn't take her.

"Call the number at the top of the paper after you go to each spot. We have 24 hours left till it becomes harder to find her." August said, the group nodded and grabbed the keys. They left the room, one by one, till Killian and Jefferson were left.

"We will find her, Killian but you have to accept the fact that she might not want to come back with you." Jefferson told him, Killian's eyes filled with pain. He knew that there was a chance of her not wanting to come back with him but he didn't want to accept that.

* * *

"Do you want Chinese?" Graham called to Emma from the kitchen. She was still cuffed to the pole and had been staring at the wall, thinking of a way out of this hell hole.

"I don't care." Emma flinched at the sound of Graham slamming his fist down on the counter. She had been giving him the same answer for everything he asked her, there were holes in the wall where he threw books after every answer.

"Chinese it is." Graham picked up his cell phone and called in the order, not taking his eyes off the back of Emma's head. Emma had figured out that Graham wouldn't lay a hand on her, the worst he had done was grab her hair. She decided to keep pissing him off till he got messy and gave her an opening to escape.

"Alright, I got you some beer. Your favorite." Graham sat next to her, passing the beer bottle over. She looked at him then dropped the bottle on the floor, the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"That is it!" Graham shouted, jumping up and unlocking the cuffs. Before he could grab her hair, Emma kicked her foot up into his stomach. Graham doubled over and she jumped over him, charging at the guards. One guard stood his ground while the other one charged at her, Emma ducked and elbowed him in the back. He hissed in pain and spun around, only to find Emma's fist crashing into the side of his face. He fell to the ground and the other guard charged at her, Emma couldn't help but thank Killian for all the training. Emma quickly lowered herself to the ground and kicked her leg out, hitting him in the shin. He groaned but grabbed her arm, Emma glared at him and spun around. She slipped out of his grip and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back. Emma quickly pushed it back, hearing the bones snap, the guard passed out from the amount of pain that came through his body.

"Emma, stop!" Graham charged at her, he had recovered from her attack on his stomach.

"Go to motherfucking hell." She hissed at him, throwing her fist out to punch him in the face. Graham quickly grabbed her hand before it made contact to his face but Emma had already planned on him blocking it. Her leg spun up out and hit him in the ribs, all the anger she had towards him was put into the kick. She heard the ribs crack from the blow but it wasn't loud enough to count as a broken rib, Graham dropped in the ground as he held onto his side. Emma kneed in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, I will always love you but my feelings for Killian are much stronger." She was surprised at herself for even saying those words. Graham passed out as she thought about what she just said, the pain was too much for his body to bare. Emma jumped up and ran out the door, she could hear the guards start moving. She looked around when she got outside, she had no idea where she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Killian slammed his fist against the car, ignoring the pain as he looked at the list. They only had one place left and everyone else that was looking was having the same problem.

"Alright, one left." Jefferson said, crossing off the address they were just at. Killian ran his fingers through his hair then climbed into the car. They drove in silence to the next address, suddenly Killian's phone rang.

"Did you find her?" He asked to the person on the other line. Suddenly his face dropped into a blank expression. He hung up and turned to Jefferson, his eyes were filled with fear.

"Go to the hospital."

* * *

Emma walked into a small diner and sat down in an empty booth in the corner. She had finally taken off her dress after stealing some cheerleader's bag of clothes. There was some money in the bottom so Emma decided to get something to eat and try to figure out where she was.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked, when she looked up from her pad, she looked at Emma confused.

"A water please. And can you tell me where I am?" Emma ignored the weird look, she guessed that strangers were rare in this small town.

"StoryBrooke, NY. Are you lost?" The waitress asked, she looked around quickly to make sure she didn't have other customers.

"Just a little, I live in NYC." The waitress laughed and walked away, going to get Emma's water. When she returned, she had a cellphone.

"Here, you are going to need a ride, NYC is three hours away."

"Thanks." Emma smiled at the waitress and ordered a grilled cheese. She stared at the phone for what felt like hours. She couldn't decide who to call or if she should just disappear.

* * *

"Is she in there?" Killian rushed up to Victor who was walking out of an exam room.

"Killian…wait…" He was cut short by Killian throwing the door open. He laughing hard when he saw who was sitting in front of him. Jefferson and Victor walked in, looking confused at Killian. Graham was lying in a hospital with two guys sitting against one of the walls.

"What happened to them?" Jefferson asked Victor, Killian's laughed started to slow down to a chuckle.

"Graham has two cracked ribs, this man has a broken jaw and the other one has a broken wrist." Victor pointed out each injury. Jefferson started laughing along with Killian, Graham looked at the men pissed off.

"This isn't funny!" Killian looked at Graham, smiling.

"It is very funny, mate. My Swan beat the crap out of you and your men." Graham glared at him but didn't respond. Killian walked over to one side of the bed, Jefferson move to the other side. Victor looked at them and stepped out the room, it was better if he didn't witness what was about to happen.

"So, Graham, where is my Swan?" Killian's eyes were filled with darkness, Graham looked at him but quickly looked away when he saw the darkness.

"She is not your Swan." Graham spat as he looked ahead at the wall, Killian chuckled and pressed down on his ribs. Graham yelped in pain, the laugh that came from Killian sounded like it came from the devil himself. Jefferson just stared at Graham, he hated when Killian got into his dark moods but this was the only way to find Emma.

"I will repeat again, where is Emma?" Killian said again, moving his hands down to Graham's knee.

"I am not telling you." Graham spat again, even though his face showed no fear Killian could feel him shaking. Killian lifted the knee up and pressed one hand on the knee cap while the other hand held his foot in place. With one swift movement, Killian snapped Graham's knee. He grinned at the feeling of the bones cracking in his hand and the sight of Graham screaming in pain. A nurse tried to come in but Victor stopped her, the last thing he needed was someone interrupting Killian when he was this mood.

"How about now?" Killian glared at Graham, Jefferson held Graham down by the arms so that he couldn't push the nurse's button for help. Graham shook his head, tears were running down his face. Killian took one of Graham's hands into his, he took the pinkie and started bending it backwards slowly.

"I have to say, you are fighter. But everyone has their limits, even if I have to break every bone in your body." Jefferson kept moving his eyes between Graham and the two men across the room. They had passed out before any of this happened, thanks to the drugs Victor gave them before he left.

"You will never find her. She will never be yours." Graham spat, his voice was shaking more with that statement. Killian stiffen at that statement and picked up three fingers, snapping them quickly as Graham screamed again.

"She is mine. I love her, she is my Swan." Killian leaned in close to Graham, holding eye contact. "What bone do you want to be broken next?"

"StoryBrooke." Graham whispered after they stared in silence for a while. Killian stood up straight and Jefferson pulled out his phone, calling everyone that was out looking for Emma.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Killian winked at Graham as he walked out the room. Victor looked up from his papers and walked over to him.

"What do I have to fix now?"

"Check his ribs, his knee cap is broken and three fingers." Killian told him, chuckling. Victor shook his head but didn't say anything as he walked back into the exam room. Jefferson and Killian walked out to the car, they were going to meet everyone in StoryBrooke then plan out how to find Emma.

* * *

"Did you call someone?" The waitress returned, Emma nodded and she cleared off the table. Emma put money on the table and walked out the diner, people were walking the streets heading home after work. She walked down the street, taking in all the sights and loving the look of the small town. There was a small inn across the street that she could get a room at, once she got some money. Emma spent the rest of the afternoon, pick pocketing people walking by her till she had enough to afford a room for the night.

"Welcome. Room for one?" Emma was greeted by an elder woman when she stepped into the office. She nodded and passed the money over to the woman.

"Just one night." Emma told her and she was handed a key to a room. Emma walked out the room and saw it was close to an exit and was in the end of the hallway. It was a small room but it was perfect for her. She fell onto the bed and was asleep in seconds, not knowing that Killian was just pulling into town.

* * *

"Alright, this is the only lead we have. She hasn't called anyone so we are to think that she doesn't have a cellphone. She may have also left town already too." August briefed everyone once they were got settled in the diner. Killian looked around and saw a waitress staring at the group that just came in. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling out his phone.

"Hello there, love. I was wondering if you could help me with something." He winked at her and watched her eyes fill with lust.

"What do you need?" She leaned on the counter, giving him a clear view down her shirt. He chuckled and showed her a photo of his Swan.

"Have you seen her before?" The waitress looked at the photo and stood up straight.

"Never seen her in my life." She ran off to the back, Killian chuckled as he watched her run off then returned back to the table.

"She is still here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She quickly covered herself with a sheet then walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Regina." Emma threw the door open and rushed Regina in.

"What took you so long?" Emma demanded, Regina chuckled and passed a bag to Emma.

"I am sorry, I can't just drop everything in my life to help you disappear." Emma smirked and dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. A set of clothes, passport, and a bag of money with a couple of credit cards inside.

"Thank you so much." Emma pulled Regina into a hug.

"Are you sure that you want to disappear? You could come stay with me and Robin." Regina looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.

"I will fine. I hear Texas is a pretty good place for bounty hunters." Emma quickly changed out of the cheerleader's clothes and into the new clothes.

"Do you want breakfast?" Emma asked, after she was all packed up. Regina nodded and they walked towards the diner after checking out of the hotel. Once Emma and Regina had sat down at a booth, the waitress from last night rushed up.

"Miss, someone was looking for you last night. A young man." Emma stiffened, she didn't think that Graham would have caught up to her so quickly.

"What did he look like?"

"Really handsome but a dark side to him. There were a bunch of men with him, they have been looking all up the streets for you." Regina looked at Emma and waitress, her eyes filling with concern even more.

"Thank you, I will leave as soon as possible so that they are out of your hair." Emma tried to comfort the waitress, she nodded and quickly took the girls order.

"What if it is Killian?" Regina asked, Emma looked up from the table.

"He couldn't have found me that quickly. He is good but not that good, the best thing to do is disappear. I need to start over, even though it means leaving everything and everyone I love." Regina reached over and took Emma's hand, rubbing small circles on it. They sat and ate in silence after the food had arrived, Regina offered to pay and Emma thanked her greatly.

"I got a car for you, it is under your new identity so Killian and Graham can't trace it." Emma pulled her friend into another hug. Tears started collecting in her eyes as they held each other, not wanting to break away.

"I will miss you." Emma whispered as they pulled away. Regina gave a weak smile, tears also in her eyes.

"Use this cellphone. Call me as soon as you reach Texas." Regina pushed a burner phone into Emma's hand. Emma looked down at the phone as tears started running down her cheeks, they walked to the car in silence. Emma threw her stuff into the backseat and waved goodbye to Regina as she climbed into the driver's seat. Regina waved as Emma drove off, when she turned around she let out a gasp.

"How long were you there?" Killian came walking out of the dark alley right by where she was standing. He had a dark grin, rolling his phone between his hands.

"Long enough. Texas, huh? She doesn't seem like one to enjoy the heat." He chuckled to himself, Regina crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't you dare go after her. If she wanted you then she would have stayed." Killian's eyes got a little dark at that statement, Regina kept a strong face on but she was shaking with fear inside.

"I didn't get to say goodbye though, she won't make it far though. I drained her gas tank while you were sitting in that diner." Regina gasped and glared even more.

"How did you know?"

"My men saw you buy a new car this morning. It made me wonder why you here, out of all places, and why you need a second car." Regina was pissed at him for stopping Emma but she was a little impressed at his skills.

"How far will she make it?"

"About twenty minutes, I think." Suddenly Jefferson appeared next to Killian, holding her keys.

"What the hell?!" She grabbed them, making Jefferson and Killian chuckle.

"We refueled your car so you best be on your way. I promise that once I say goodbye to my Swan, I will let her go wherever she wishes." Regina didn't want to believe him but something deep down in her was telling her that he was telling the truth.

"Don't hurt, she has been through enough." She said before walking towards her car. Killian placed his hand over his heart and smiled.

"I promise with all my heart." Regina nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. Once she drove off, Killian walked over to a motorcycle that was parked by him.

"Alright, I will be back soon. I have a Swan to pick up." Killian told Jefferson with a grin on his face, climbing onto the bike and drove off in the direction of Emma.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Emma slammed her hand on the steering wheel. She had made it 15 minutes out of town but suddenly the car was slowly down. Emma groaned and pulled off to the shoulder, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Piece of shit." Emma mumbled, kicking the wheel. A noise started going off in the car, telling her that she was out of gas. Emma climbed onto the hood and pulled out the burner, dialing Regina. It went straight to voicemail, Emma groaned and laid against the windshield. She kept calling Regina but every call went to voicemail, finally she threw the phone into her pant pocket and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a roar of an engine, making Emma open her eyes and look in the direction of the noise.

"Motherfucker." She mumbled when she saw the motorcycle drive up next her. Killian chuckled as he climbed off the bike and walked over to her.

"Nice to see you too."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are behind this?' Emma waved to the car while Killian sat next her. He casually threw his arm around her shoulders, a little surprised that she didn't push him away.

"That is because I am the reason." He winked and Emma smirked.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded, looking ahead of her instead of looking at him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." He pressed his nose into her hair, pressing a kiss against her head.

"Is that all?" She shivered as his hand drew patterns on her thigh while the other one played with a piece of her hair.

"Maybe." He whispered, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear. Emma wanted to push him away and drive away but her body instead had another plan. She placed a hand on his knee, rubbing up and down. Each time she would get closer to his crotch, he groaned at the feeling while she looked at him and let out a soft giggle. He growled, she knew what that sound did to him, his lips attacked her lips. She let out a slight gasp at the sudden kiss, letting his tongue slip through. He moved one of his hands on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair so that she couldn't pull away. She did the same thing with his hair, either wanting to break away from each other. Finally Killian pulled away causing Emma to moan a little at the loss of contact.

"Come with me." He whispered, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. A voice in the back of her head was telling her not to but she ignored it. He led her to his bike, climbing on and starting the engine. Emma climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tight.

"Hold on, my Swan." He shouted over the engine, kicking the kickstand up and doing a quick U-turn. Emma screamed with delight, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair and Killian's muscles under her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Emma sat up quickly in bed, looking around the room and running her fingers through her hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She groaned and threw her head back down on the pillow. It was all just a dream but it felt so real. Emma touched her fingers to her lips, thinking of Killian's lips pressed against hers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Emma groaned as she climbed out of bed. She had to decide today if she was going to disappear or stay. She threw on the cheerleader's clothes and brushed her hair, getting rid of all the tangles. Emma walked out of the room and headed to the diner, keeping her head down so that she blended in with the people walking the streets. As she sat down on a free bar stool, a waitress came over and poured her some coffee. A man sat next to her and ordered some coffee as well, she could feel his eyes on her. Emma finally looked at the man, about to tell him to get lost till she saw who it was.

"August!" She threw her arms around him, holding him close.

"Hey there." He smiled at her when they finally pulled apart. Emma returned the smile and looked back at her mug of coffee.

"How did you find me?"

"Killian asked Graham, he checked into a hospital." Emma chuckled and looked back at August.

"How did he get Graham talk? There is no way that he would have told him."

"You don't want to know." Emma let out a giggle and agreed with him. They sat in silence, eating their breakfast.

"So…when is Killian arriving to take me back?" She asked, staring at her food.

"I haven't told him that I found you yet. I am giving you a way out, even though I don't want you to leave." He responded, taking Emma's hand.

"I haven't decided what I want to do yet." Emma whispered, August nodded and rubbed patterns on her hand.

"I hate to rush you but you did to decide soon. Killian may have said that you are free to leave but he isn't going to let you go without a fight. He has men looking all over this town for you, they will find you if you don't leave soon." He explained to her, Emma just stared at her plate as she tried to decide what to do.

"I need more time." She mumbled back at him. August sighed and looked down at his own plate. They sat in silence, quickly looking at the door whenever the bell rang.

"I think we should go." August finally spoke up, Emma nodded and August paid the bill. They walked outside and headed to the park, Emma led him over to a swing set. She sat down and started swing back and forth, staring at her feet. August leaned against the pole, staring out at the pond across from them.

"Did you call anyone?" He asked, Emma shook her head still looking at the ground.

"I almost did but I couldn't decide who to call." Emma responded, August just nodded.

"Have you decided?" Emma sighed and just kept kicking her feet into the woodchips. August sighed and looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"Hellcat!" Emma's head shot up and she saw Jefferson walking towards them. She jumped up and ran to Jefferson, jumping into his open arms.

"Where have you been, crazy?!" Jefferson spun her around, making Emma giggle. He placed her down and they walked over to August.

"I have been hanging around, enjoying the sights." Emma answered, Jefferson laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I thought you would have disappeared by now." Emma shook her head and looked down at the ground again.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well I hate to break this up but Killian is on his way over. You forgot to check in after checking out the south side of town." Jefferson pointed to August, making him groan. Emma looked up and quickly looked around the park, making Killian wasn't walking up right as they were talking.

"He should be here any second now, go hide in that playground. Unless you are deciding on staying." Jefferson pointed to the playground right next to them, Emma nodded and ran over. She hid behind the little rock wall, looking through the little hole so that she could see everything going on. She could also hear everything that Jefferson and August were saying to each other.

"You forgot about the GPS on your phone, didn't you?" Jefferson asked August who looked guilty.

"I found her sitting a bar stool, looking sad and beaten. I gave her a way out of this mess but she didn't take it." Jefferson ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I think she should make a run for it. Killian isn't going to happy that she made him hunt her all over town and the way he treated Graham in the hospital, how do we know he won't do that to her?" Emma gasped a little, wondering what Killian could have done to Graham.

"He hasn't punished her since the first time, what makes you think he will do it again?" Jefferson shrugged his shoulders and looked in the direction where they could see Killian walking towards them.

"When he was in that hospital, you could see all the darkness return to him. I am afraid that he might lose his temper and go all dark on Emma even though he loves her." August nodded in agreement, not able to respond without Killian hearing them.

"Is there a reason why you ignored check in, August?" He asked as he walked up to his friends, Emma could feel his anger from where she was finding, making her shiver.

"Forgot, I was really hungry and decided to get breakfast." August answered calmly, trying to ignore the dark look in Killian's eyes.

"The men haven't found anything in town, they are going to start looking here in the park." Emma stiffen at the statement, she had figure out how to get away without his men spotting her.

"We could help. August and I will check over here." Jefferson offered but Killian just shook his head.

"No, we got it covered. I do need help in…" He was cut short by Emma screaming, one of his men had crept up behind her and grabbed her hair. He dragged her over to Killian, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at what I found, spying on you." The guy announced, Jefferson and August lunged at him to get him to release Emma but was stopped by Killian stepping in front of him.

"Well, well. Looks like we have caught a beautiful Swan." He chuckled darkly, Emma spat at him while trying to get the man to release her hair.

"I will fucking kill you if you don't release me right now. You motherfucking bastard." The man and Killian just laughed at her language while Jefferson and August looked at her, worried.

"Did you miss me, love?" Killian knelt in front of her, using his fingers to lift her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You said I was free to go if I wanted." Emma told him, still digging her nails into the man hand.

"I changed my mind. I realized that no sane person will just let a Swan run away." Killian licked his bottom lip, Emma tried avoiding his dark stare. It reminded her of when they first met, his dark stare and dark ways.

"What do you know about sane?" She spat at him, Killian chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on her chin, making Emma hiss in pain.

"I think it is time to go home." Killian released her chin and stood up, waving to the man to follow him. Emma screamed and cussed again as he started to drag her again, August rushed up to Killian trying to reason with him. Jefferson walked behind Emma, a sad look in his eyes. Emma whimpered, he was right, Killian had returned to the dark side.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Get your fucking hand off me!" Emma screamed again, they were almost to the car, Killian had stepped away to inform the rest of the men of what was going on. The man chuckled and tugged a little harder as they came to a stop. August shoved his hands against the man, growling.

"Get your hands off her." He said in a dark voice, the man loosened his grip a little but did not release her. Emma took this moment to spin her head around, just enough to sink her teeth into his arm. He yelled with pain, releasing her.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her, looking at his hand. Emma crawled away and stood behind Jefferson. Killian came rushing up, glaring with darkness in his eyes.

"What is going on?!" He shouted, glaring at August and Jefferson.

"That bitch bit me. It's bleeding." The man complained, Emma noticed the corners of Killian's mouth twitch but quickly went blank. Killian walked towards her and Jefferson, pointing to the SUV.

"Get in the car, my Swan." Emma shook her head and Killian lunged at her, only to be stopped by Jefferson.

"Don't touch her. You don't want to go back down this path." Jefferson glared at his friend.

"Get in the car, Emma." Killian hissed through his teeth, still glaring at Jefferson. She shook her head again, pressing herself against Jefferson's back so that she couldn't see Killian's eyes. Jefferson moved a little bit then Emma heard Killian growl, she guessed that Jefferson stopped him again from touching her.

"She is staying with me or August. You don't get scare her and think that we will just look the other way this time." Jefferson growled at him, not back down. Killian glared past him, where Emma was hiding. He chuckled darkly, making Emma shiver a little.

"You can take down three men all by yourself but you can't face me." He hissed at her, knowing what to say to push her buttons. Emma stiffened at the statement and stood up straight so that she was glaring at Killian.

"You are a scared bastard that give up control for two seconds." She spat back him, his eyes darken more but Emma refused to shiver with fear, she was done with him bullying her. She walked past Jefferson and stood in front of Killian, ignoring August's worried look.

"You don't get to control me again, I have been through enough shit and just because you have major problems does not mean you get to bully me." Emma said to him, fighting a shiver of fear as his eyes got even darker and his hands tightened into fists. Suddenly he grabbed her neck, making it hard for her to breathe. August and Jefferson lunged at Killian, pulling him away so that Emma could breathe again.

"You little bitch, you don't get to talk to me like that." He shouted, trying to break free from Jefferson and August.

"Killian, stop!" August shouted. Jefferson and August struggled with Killian, trying to hold him back but they were slowly failing. Emma raised her hand, after catching her breath, and the guys stopped fighting.

"How about a deal?" She said, Killian froze and stared at her. She waved to August and Jefferson to release him, they did but stayed close in case he lunged again.

"What kind of deal?" She had captured his attention, he took a step closer with August and Jefferson quickly moving with him.

"I will go with you without a fight but you have to get help." Killian glared her and shook his head. Emma crossed her arms and glared back, they stood in silence for some time.

"I don't need help. And you will come with me whether you like or not." He growled, hoping that Emma would show fear but she kept a blank face on.

"Then it won't bother if I walk away right now and never come back." He growled louder, making Emma smirk knowing that she had just proved her point.

"I will find you the second you run."

"I will run away again and again and again. All I am asking if that you see someone for help, you need to talk to someone about your issues." Emma explained, her eyes softened a little so that she could show Killian that she cared.

"I don't need to talk someone about anything in my life." He responded, a little taken back from her caring voice and eyes.

"Killian, something triggered you that is making you go into this dark place again. You need to figure out what that trigger is and how to avoid it, soon or later you will be stuck in that dark place with no one to help you." Emma stepped closer, carefully placing a hand on his cheek. He stiffen at the touch, avoiding her eyes. August and Jefferson watched carefully, confused and worried about Emma.

"Please, Killian. For me." She whispered, he finally looked her in the eyes. She saw his eyes filled with sadness and some tears had collected as well.

"You promise that if I get help, you won't leave me."

"I promise." Killian pulled his head away from her touch and walked to the car, not saying a single word. Emma looked at August and Jefferson before climbing into the car, Killian sat as far away from her as he could which Emma was grateful for. They rode in silence for the whole three hours, the only sound was Killian's phone buzzing with messages. Emma could help but sigh a little when they reached NYC, she had missed the sounds and excitement the city had to offer.

"Here we are." August announced when they pulled into the garage. Jefferson opened the door and helped Emma, Killian followed silently. He took his usual spot next to her, his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the building. They were both as stiff as a board, not sure what to say to each other.

"Welcome home." Killian mumbled when the elevator doors opened into the penthouse. Emma's eyes widened at the mess in the living, maps and papers were thrown across the coffee table. A big whiteboard stood off to the side, covered with photos of her and Graham. There was also a list of locations along with a list of numbers.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't want Ariel or Tink touching it in case we didn't find you." Killian explained, pushing a button to call Tink. She arrived, smiling at Emma but before she could pull her into a hug Killian pointed to mess. She nodded and quickly started to clean, August had left the room but Jefferson stayed with Emma and Killian.

"Are you hungry?" Jefferson asked to Emma, she shook her head.

"No, I would like to go to bed." He nodded and Killian led her upstairs, looking at the floor the whole time. When they reached the bedroom, she hugged Jefferson good night and quickly changed into her pajamas. Killian changed as well and sat in the bed, reading his emails on his phone.

"Have you found someone to talk to?" Emma finally asked, crawling under the covers. Killian looked down at her and nodded, flipping off the light.

"Yes. I have an appointment on Monday."

"Good." She answered, Killian kept his distance from her. Emma knew it was for the best if they stayed apart for a while but she actually missed his arms wrapped her a little.

"Good night, Killian." She whispered, waiting in silence for a response.

"Good night, my Swan."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"How come you aren't married?" Emma turned to August. It had been about a week since she arrived back to the penthouse. Killian went to Dr. Hopper's every other day for about an hour before work, Emma only saw him when they went to bed.

"How do you know I am not married?" August looked at Emma over the tops of his glasses. Emma sighed and put down her iPad, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"You live here, first of all. You never talk about having a wife or even buying someone." August sighed and took off his glasses.

"I don't believe in buying woman. It is morally wrong and I still believe that true love can't be forced."

"So you haven't bought a woman, not even once?"

"Just because we have a group of men in the government that decided that this is the best way to keep up the human race does not mean we have to follow with them. I am perfectly happy in not having a wife."

"Is that why Jefferson is not married either?" Right as she said that Jefferson walked into the room.

"I was married. Once." He sat down next to Emma, passing a glass of lemonade to her. She nodded her thanks and turned to him, interested in his story now.

"What happened?"

"She left me. I wasn't as committed to the relationship as she wanted me to be."

"Sort of like Milah." August and Jefferson looked at Emma, shocked.

"He told you?!" Emma gave them both confused looks.

"Why is that surprising?"

"He have never told anyone before, August and I only knew because we were there to help him get back on his feet." Emma's face dropped a little, she didn't know that Milah affect Killian that much.

"What happened to your wife?" Jefferson sighed and took a sip of lemonade before telling her the story.

"Her name was Alice, she was the best thing to ever happen to me but also the worst. I actually saved her from a violent man that bought her and we fell in love while I was helping her learn how to live on her own. One day I came to her apartment with a ring in my pocket and saw all her stuff was gone, I hunted her down for years to make sure that her ex-husband didn't kidnap her. I finally found her living in South Carolina, three years later, she had gotten married to a rich business man and was about to have her second child." Silence filled the room, Emma placed a comforting hand on his knee. He smiled a little and placed his hand on top of hers.

"After that, I swore that I would never love another girl again. My heart could not take it if another girl also left me. Except for you, Emma, I love you very dearly." August nodded in agreement, Emma smiled at the both of them, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Emma." She looked up at the entrance to the penthouse and saw Killian standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" She removed her hand from Jefferson's knee, standing up.

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded and headed upstairs, Killian slowly following.

"What is wrong?" She asked him once he had shut the door.

"Umm…well…you know that I have been getting help." He moved nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Emma nodded and looked at him, wondering why he was so nervous.

"Dr. Hopper would like to have a meeting with you and me. Together." He finally told her. Emma looked down at the ground and back up at him.

"Why? I mean I will go but why does he want to talk to me?" She started acting nervous, she never liked talking to a therapist. The idea of sharing all her deep secrets and fears was too weird to her.

"I don't know. He just asked if I could bring you tomorrow." Killian responded, pulling out his phone. "I will tell him that you are coming." Emma nodded and walked out of the bedroom, wondering what Dr. Hopper wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

"Dr. Hopper this is my Swan." Emma held out her hand but Dr. Hopper just raised an eyebrow at Killian.

"What did we talk about?" He asked, Emma slowly put her hand as she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I mean, this is Emma Swan." Killian responded, looking down at the ground. Dr. Hopper held out his hand and Emma shook it, slowly.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. Sorry about that, one of the ways Killian is learning how to give up control is that he calls you by your name." Emma nodded and Killian led her over to a big white couch, she sat down and Killian sat next to her. He placed a hand on her knee, trying to comfort her but she could feel he was just as nervous as she was.

"So Emma, tell me about yourself." Dr. Hopper sat across from them in a big white chair, holding a timer and legal pad.

"Aren't we supposed to talk about Killian?" Emma hated the idea of talking about her, it made her a little bit more uncomfortable.

"I want to know more about you. Helping Killian with his control issue cannot be done on his own, you two must learn to trust each other. And to do that, you must break down those halls that you guys have against each other." Emma shifted nervously, Killian squeezed her knee a little but didn't say anything.

"I was raised here in NYC, living with my parents. Became a bounty hunter when I turned 18 and was sold to Killian when I was 21." Emma gave the quickest answer she could, Dr. Hopper wrote something on his paper before looking at her.

"What about Graham?" Emma and Killian both stiffened at the name.

"What about him?"

"Tell me about your relationship with him. Killian told me that he played a big part in your life."

"Next question." Emma smirked at Dr. Hopper who just shook his head, Killian couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little. Emma spun her head to glare at him but it only made Killian laugh more.

"And you say I need help." He said between laughs. Dr. Hopper watched the two of them writing down notes.

"I don't need help. I just don't see what Graham has to do with you getting help." Emma crossed her arms, mad that Killian was still laughing.

"If the doctor asks then there is probably a reason to why he asked." Killian finally started to slow down his laughter.

"Fine then, you talk about Milah." Emma shot at him, Killian stiffen and crossed his arms. Now it was his turn to glare at her.

"He didn't ask me about Milah, he asked you about Graham." Dr. Hopper kept writing down notes, moving his head back and forth like at a tennis match.

* * *

"Alright, we are almost out of time." Dr. Hopper finally spoke up, after Emma and Killian argued for a while on who should talk about their ex's first.

"Now I have some homework for the both of you. I want you two to make a list of things that you hate about each other…" Emma laughed then quickly covered her mouth.

"Something funny, Swan?" Killian looked at her and Emma smirked at him.

"I can write a book on the things that I hate about you." Dr. Hopper coughed and they looked at him before Killian could respond.

"For everything that you hate about that person, you have to write something you love." Killian and Emma's jaws dropped open. "I will see you both in two days." Dr. Hopper stood up and shook hands with them. Emma and Killian walked out of the office quietly, he opened the car door for Emma then walked over into the driver's side. They drove in silence back to the penthouse, Killian decided to flip on the radio. Emma laughed and switched it off.

"First thing I hate about you is your taste in music." Killian smirked at her and flipped on the radio again.

"Well I hate how you roll your eyes all the time." Emma rolled her eyes at that comment, making Killian laugh. "Now you have to say something positive."

"Hell no, that side of the list is a secret." She said as she shook her head. Killian smirked at her as he pulled in front of the penthouse.

"This is going to be a fun homework assignment." He said as he helped Emma out of the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"This is fucking hard." Emma shouted, throwing another ball of paper across the living room. Jefferson looked up from his lunch and chuckled.

"What is the assignment again?" She stood up and walked over to him, stealing one of his piece of sushi.

"I have to write a list of things I hate about Killian then for everything I hate about him, I have to write something I love." Jefferson chuckled and shook his head.

"Let me guess, the hate list is easy but the love list is the one you keep tossing around the living room." Emma placed her head on the counter and groaned, making Jefferson laugh more.

"Aww having problems, love?" Killian walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the lunch Ariel had made him. Emma lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out at him as she walked back to the couch. He chuckled and watched her walk away, Jefferson chuckled and shook his head at the way Killian was looking at her.

"You like my shirts?" Emma quickly covered her paper and looked up to glare at Killian.

"Go away." She hissed at him but he just chuckled and sat down next to her, ripping the paper from her hands. "Hey! That is private!" She shouted, trying to get it out of his grasp but failed.

"You like my bodyguards, isn't this supposed to be about me?" Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma, who crossed her arms and glared.

"You don't really have a lot of good qualities." Killian looked at her and clutched his heart, making Emma roll her eyes.

"That hurts, Swan. That really hurts."

"How is your list coming along?" Killian chuckled and stood up, he leaned over Emma so that his lips were right by her ear.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." He whispered then walked away, laughing at the sound of Emma's groaning.

* * *

"So, last time I gave you two an assignment." Dr. Hopper said as he sat across from Emma and Killian. They nodded and pulled out their pieces of paper.

"Alright I want you to each share three things you hate to each other, then what you love about them." Emma glared and crossed her arms.

"You didn't say that we would have to read them."

"Not all of them, just your top three. How about you start, Emma?" Dr. Hopper had his pen ready to write down things on his paper. She sighed and unfolded her paper, ignoring Killian's quiet chuckle.

"I hate your constant chuckling but I love your blue eyes." Killian placed a hand over his heart and half smiled at her.

"Aww, I am touched." Dr. Hopper coughed at Killian while Emma rolled her eyes.

"I hate your attitude but I love your constant need to cuss." Killian told Emma, she was a little shocked that he liked the cussing.

"I hate your smirking but also love it at the same time." Emma read off the next item on her list, Killian couldn't help himself but smirk at that.

"I hate your job but I love it at the same time." Killian said, she noticed he hadn't looked at his list once.

"I hate your constant need for control but I love that you treat me like a person that can handle herself." Emma told him, folding her paper up without looking away from him. There was silence for a while, all eyes on Killian.

"Killian?" Dr. Hopper said, Killian hadn't taken his eyes off of Emma and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I hate that I have fallen in love with you but I love that I have fallen in love with you." Killian almost whispered that to her. Dr. Hopper had to lean forward in his chair to hear what Killian was saying. Suddenly Emma stood up and walked toward the door, Killian looking at her confused but he didn't stop her.

"Miss Swan?" Dr. Hopper called after her but Emma ignored him, walking out of the room. Dr. Hopper and Killian sat in silence. Dr. Hopper leaned over and picked up both pieces of paper from the coffee table and folded them.

"Killian, why is the word everything the only thing written on your paper?" Dr. Hopper looked at him confused.

"Because I hate and love everything about that woman."

"So everything you said…"

"Was truly from the heart." Killian whispered, running his fingers through his hair. Dr. Hopper sighed and closed his notebook.

"You have made amazing progress in this little time."

"Why does it feel like I have made no progress?" Killian mumbled, looking at Dr. Hopper for answers.

"I can't give you any answers with love. That is something you have to figure out on your own, but you made a big step in the right direction today." Dr. Hopper stood up and started collecting his stuff, noticing that Killian hadn't moved a muscle.

"Then why did she run off?"

"That is probably because she loves you too but every time she starts to accept those feelings, you do something that puts her walls right back up. Love is not something that happens overnight, you have work at it every minute of every day." Killian sighed and stood up finally, shaking Dr. Hopper's hand.

"I will see you in two days." Killian said and Dr. Hopper nodded, once Killian was outside the building he called August.

"Is Emma with you?...No she left the session early…No I want to give her space…See you soon." Killian told August, climbing into his car. Lucky, today was the day that Emma and Killian decided to take separate cars.

"Killian, she isn't back yet." August told him the second he stepped into the apartment. A part of him wanted to go out and hunt her down but he fought himself, trying to stay calm.

"She will come back, if she wants too." Killian said as calmly as he could, August couldn't help himself but look a little shocked.

"Well ok then." That was all August could say to Killian's statement.

* * *

"Can I get you something, darling?" A waitress asked Emma, she slowly turned her head away from the window and ordered a burger. She sat in the same booth that Killian had asked her out on their first date.

"Anything else, darling?" The waitress placed down the food and looked at Emma.

"No I think I am fine." Emma mumbled, she stared at her burger for a while. She couldn't think about eating, only about Killian and what he had told her. _Why does he have to love me? I can't fall for the devil, just think of all the things you hate about him and those feelings will go away._ Emma thought to herself but when she tried to think of everything she hated, she could only think of the things she loved about him.

"Emma?" Her head shot up, looking right at Dr. Hopper.

"Dr. Hopper?" She looked at him a little shocked and confused.

"May I join you?" He waved to the empty bench across from her and she nodded.

"You left very suddenly today." Dr. Hopper said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I had to go think about things without other people around me." Emma said, almost mumbling her respond.

"You are in love with him too, aren't you?" Emma looked at him, shocked and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Where did you get that idea?" Emma demanded.

"The way you act around him and right now, how you cross your arms. That is your way of putting up walls." Dr. Hopper pointed to her arms with a French fry and Emma slowly lowered them.

"I can't love him." She whispered, looking at her food.

"Why not?"

"He is the devil. You can't fall in love with the devil." Dr. Hooper chuckled a little, making Emma glare at him again.

"What?"

"I always thought of you two as Beauty and the Beast."


	25. Chapter 25

**This is another pure smut chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

Emma finally returned back to the penthouse around 10 o'clock at night. When she walked into the living room, she was surprised to see only Jefferson and August waiting for her.

"Where have you been?!" August jumped up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I was with Dr. Hopper, talking." Emma told him before getting pulled into a hug by Jefferson.

"We were worried that you left us, Hellcat." Jefferson told her, Emma laughed and nodded.

"I am not leaving anytime soon. Where is Killian?" Emma looked around the living room, thinking he was sitting in the dark somewhere, waiting to yell.

"Upstairs, he went to bed about half an hour ago." Jefferson pointed in the direction on the stairs and Emma headed upstairs. When she walked into the room, Killian was sitting in bed reading a book. He looked over his reading glasses, Emma froze at the end of the bed looking at his shirtless chest.

"See something you like?" He smirked at her and Emma finally returned to reality, she changed into small shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed.

"Aren't you going to ask where I was?" Emma asked Killian, he sighed and placed his glasses and book off to the side.

"I would love to ask. I would love to yell and show you how mad I am for you leaving me but I can't control you, I have learn how to trust." Emma's heart swelled when he said that, she could tell that he was really fighting himself not to yell. They sat in silence, Killian slowly returned to reading his book while Emma stared at the wall across from the bed.

"I was with Dr. Hopper. We talked about everything, from my childhood to you." Killian looked at her, still wearing his glasses. He looked surprised and interested but didn't ask any questions.

"We discussed Graham and my parents then my feelings for you." Emma almost whispered that statement, looking into his deep blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, removing his glasses and book before turning to face her more.

"Really?" Emma nodded and turned to face him as well.

"Yes. How I hated you so much in the beginning of this relationship then how I started to fall for you." Killian looked a little shocked at her use of the word relationship but kept his mouth shut.

"Then we talked about how dark you get and how my feelings of love never really changed. He helped me understand why I can't seem to stop loving you after everything that has happened." She looked into his eyes, trying to get a read on him.

"You love me?" Killian whispered, carefully taking her hand. She stiffened for a second when he asked that question, it was the same question that Dr. Hopper asked her but she still didn't have an answer.

"I am not sure yet. I care deeply about you but I don't know if I love you yet." They sat in silence, looking down at their connected hands, Killian drew light patterns on her skin.

"Did you mean what you said, in Dr. Hopper's office?" Emma whispered, Killian paused his finger as he looked into her eyes.

"Every word. I love everything about you." He responded, moving closer. He moved carefully, making sure that she didn't back away or put her walls up. She sat still and relaxed. He slowly moved on top of her, straddling her. Emma looked into his eyes and he saw her eyes fill with lust and care.

"I love your forehead…your cheeks…your nose…your chin…your ears." When he said a body part, he placed a light kiss on it. Emma giggled a little when his hot breath tickled her ear, making him smile.

"Your neck…your collarbone…your shoulders…your arms…your breasts." He moved down her body, making her shiver with pleasure. After he kissed the top of her breasts, he picked up one of her hands.

"I love every single one of your fingers." He lightly bit down on each finger then kissed it. She giggled and shiver again. He groaned, feeling himself get hard. He slowly lifted her tank top, leaning back to look at his beautiful Swan.

"Your ribs…your stomach…your hips." He kissed down her stomach, Emma felt herself getting wetter with each kiss. Killian crawled off her, moving so that he was by her feet.

"Each of your toes…your foot…ankle." He bit and kissed every toe like he did with her fingers. Then moved up slowly, kissing her foot and ankle.

"Your leg…knee…thigh." He kissed up, closer to the spot she really wanted him to kiss. She let a soft moan escape her lips, making him smile at her. His fingers curled around the band of her shorts, pulling them down. He could see how wet she was, taking off his sweatpants while he laid on his stomach in front of her center.

"I love how wet you get for me, how you taste when you come undone." He said, whispering against her folds after pulling her panties off. He slowly kissed her folds, smiling against her when she let out a louder moan. Emma arched back when his tongue slipped between her folds, moaning as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly while sucking on her nerves. When she looked down at him, she saw he was watching her with lust, still licking and sucking. He winked at her and she giggled, running her hands over her breasts, causing him to growl. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly, making him growl against her center. Her head threw back when her release came, he kept moving his tongue in between her folds to lick up her release. As she relaxed, he moved back up her body, placing kisses on every inch of skin he could.

"I love your lips." He whispered against her lips, before he could kiss her first, she grabbed the sides of his head so that his lips crashed into hers. She tasted herself on his lips and giggled a little, making him groan.

"Let me love you." He pulled back a little, looking into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, pulling him into another passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down a little so that she was lying flat on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, happy he didn't wear boxes to bed. He moved his lips to her neck, biting and sucking while she grinding her hips against his arousal. He growled and pulled back so that he could line himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing in. He returned to biting and sucking her neck while he moved his hips slowly, making Emma moan at the feeling of him filling her. She dug her nails into his back, wanting him to move faster but he kept a slowly tempo. Then it hit her, he was really making love to her. He looked into her eyes and smiled, like he had felt her understand what he was doing. Pulling her lips to his, he kissed her softly while she felt her release slowly building. As Killian felt her wall clench around him, he slowed his movement even more so that they could enjoy the moment as long as they could. When her release finally came, she threw her head forward so that her teeth sank into his shoulder, covering her moaning his name. Killian came soon after that, moaning her name as he emptied himself into her.

He collapsed on her chest, not pulling out of her. They laid in silence, only their heavy breathing filled the air. Emma brushed his hair with her fingers, looking at the ceiling while he listened to her heart beat.

"Most of all, I love you." Killian finally whispered, looking up at her. Emma smiled down at him and cupped the sides of his head.

"I think I love you too." She whispered, Killian smiled and lunged forward, capturing her lips. They made love two more times after that, finally laying together on the bed trying to catch their breath. Killian had his arms wrapped around, drawing patterns on her skin while her back laid against his chest. They laid in silence, looking out the window, wishing that they could stay like this forever.


End file.
